


Heir to the Shadow

by supremperor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremperor/pseuds/supremperor
Summary: Rey is the poster-child of the fledgling Rebellion; Ben is the Supreme Leader of the wannabe Empire. Both yearn to be anywhere else.While their connection once granted these longing Force users an outlet for relief and compassion, an entire year has passed since Rey and Ben were last able to commune. Now, they're desperate. Rey isolates herself in search of thrills and adventure while Ben scours the Force for any trace of her.But the estranged duo is not alone in their connection to the Force. There is another, and no one will stand between him and the scavenger from Jakku.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Rose Tico, Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Heir to the Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this script as both a direct sequel to the Last Jedi and a conclusion to the Skywalker saga, with the goal of concluding Rey's heroine's journey and honoring GL's vision of Star Wars as a modern fairy tale. Like many others, I went into IX with the expectation that I would reach some degree of emotional resolution. To say I’ve come to identify with Rey and Ben Solo in my often disappointing experience with adolescence would be an understatement. These characters have helped me grow as an individual, and the storytellers behind their creation have reminded me that I’m not alone in my frustration or feelings of inadequacy (and neither are you). I set out to do right by these characters, with the hope that in doing so I’d be able to sleep a bit more soundly at night. After all, Star Wars is a story of becoming, not undoing, so the conclusion of Rey’s heroine’s journey coincides with and brings about Bendemption, Huxdemption, and, yes, even Sheevdemption. If you’re looking for hedonistic calculus, I’m sorry to disappoint. Initially I had to challenge myself to let go of cynicism and embrace emotion over logic. To do so, I had to reconnect with the wonder of childhood. Somewhere along the way this lens became natural (even unburdening). At the very least, I hope this results in a story that feels honest. Maybe it will even delight you. I hope it will.

Hope lives! The legend of LUKE SKYWALKER spreads across the galaxy, breathing new life into the REBELLION against the oppressive FIRST ORDER and SUPREME LEADER KYLO REN.

But hope is vulnerable. REY, THE LAST JEDI, is in danger. Whispers of a sinister JEDI HUNTER reveal a plot to snuff out the flames of resistance and destroy the fledgling JEDI ORDER.

INT. REY'S STARFIGHTER - SPACE OVER ANGKOR

Stars over the barren planet Angkor. And a reflection. It takes form in the cockpit's glass: Rey.

EXT. SPACE OVER ANGKOR

With BB-8 in tow, Rey guides her starfighter toward the cloud-covered wasteland.

INT. REY'S STARFIGHTER COCKPIT

A hologram appears. It's Finn.

REY

Checking in again?

FINN

I just wanted to make sure BB-8 was keeping an eye out for you.

REY

I appreciate it but I can look out for myself.

BB-8 beeps.

REY (cont'd)

No. If anything I'm the one babysitting you.

FINN

Rey?

REY

Yes?

FINN

Be careful this time. Please. As long Kylo Ren is out there, you're not safe--

Rey cuts him off.

REY

\--why are you doing this?

FINN

We're worried. That's all.

BB-8 beeps in agreement.

REY

Well, don't be.

FINN

Let us come with you next time. Rose, Poe, even Threepio. We all want to see you.

REY'S FACE - focus elsewhere.

FINN (cont'd)

Okay, we can leave Threepio home. Whatever you prefer.

REY

I'll think about it.

Rey disables the hologram, erasing Finn from monitor.

BB-8 whistles inquisitively as Rey swoops the fighter down into the atmosphere.

REY (cont'd)

No. We're not turning back.

EXT. ANGKOR TEMPLE

A once-lush, since-dead world marred by the monuments of a lost tribe. Here, Rey ascends the first few steps of a grandiose temple before BB-8 beeps for her attention.

REY

What? Oh.

The steps are too steep for the ball droid.

REY (cont'd)

Then stay with the ship.

BB-8 whistles to say "I don't think going alone is a good idea."

REY (cont'd)

Opinion noted. But I'm not afraid of ghosts. Or rumors.

Rey looks up to the cloud cover, through which any approaching ship is disguised.

INT. ANGKOR TEMPLE

Rey leaps across a cavern, landing on the balls of her feet and nearly falling backwards into the abyss. She finds her balance and spots what she came for: a crystal shard on a sunlit pedestal.

Between Rey and her loot: a hallway full of spikes, trapdoors, and the skeletons of marauders.

Rey inhales, then takes on the obstacle course. Three bounds later, she reaches the pedestal.

REY

Easy enough.

She pulls a bag of sand from her satchel and reaches for the crystal, ready to swap the items. Just as she gets close enough to make her move...

BB-8 buzzes in.

REY (cont'd)

Now's not a great time, BB.

BB-8 beeps frantically.

REY (cont'd)

A black starfighter? First Order?

REY'S FACE - a flash of a excitement. She's quick to catch herself.

BB-8 beeps "no". The glimmer in Rey's eyes fades. Then fear dawns on her.

REY (cont'd)

Are you sure?

The communicator fizzles out into static.

REY (cont'd)

BB-8? BB-8?!

Nothing. Time to make the swap.

Rey replaces the crystal with the sack of sand and triggers a trap. She turns to find a giant boulder rolling her way.

REY (cont'd)

You've got to be kidding.

Rey holds out a hand and halts the boulder in its place. With a smirk, she sprints back down the death-trap course.

EXT. ANGKOR TEMPLE

Rey arrives at the top of the steps. There's her ship, at the base of the temple. But no BB-8 and no black starfighter.

Rey bounds down the steps.

LATER

Rey arrives at her starfighter. She scouts around for a sign of BB-8. No tracks.

REY

BB-8?

Something's wrong. She hops into the cockpit and puts on a headset.

REY (cont'd)

Finn? Do you hear me? Finn?

Static. But there's something else. A presence, like a hand that grabs her wrist and pulls it.

BEN SOLO (O.S.)

RUN!

Rey instinctually yanks free the phantom grasp.

BEN SOLO (O.S.) (cont'd)

Now, Rey!

Rey trusts him, and leaps away from her starfighter as it bursts into flames.

The explosion knocks her down. The last thing she sees before she blacks out: Kylo Ren, masked and cloaked, on the temple steps.

LATER - NIGHT

BB-8 stands vigil over Rey's body, flashing a light toward their rescue party.

The Falcon hovers over the starfighter's wreckage.

Finn, hanging from the Falcon's loading ramp, spots BB-8 and Rey.

FINN

We found her! Chewie, get us down!

Finn can't wait a second longer. He jumps and tumbles to Rey's side, where he lifts her into his arms.

FINN (cont'd)

Rey, do you hear me? Rey!

He shakes her. She returns to consciousness, dazed, bruised, but alive thanks to that voice in her head.

REY

What happened?

FINN

Your starfighter was sabotaged. BB-8 saw the whole thing.

BB-8 beeps a sentence. Finn listens closely and gains a newfound certainty and gravity.

FINN (cont'd)

He saw Kylo Ren.

EXT. THE FINALIZER - SPACE - ESTABLISHING SHOT

A First Order Destroyer alone against the void of space.

INT. KYLO REN'S MEDITATION CHAMBER - ABOARD THE FINALIZER

Ben Solo sits at a windowsill. Eyes closed, cold sweat beads at his forehead. Unmasked, he's Ben; vulnerable and afraid not for his own life, but for the girl to whom he is connected by the Force. The girl who looked into his timid eyes and extended a hand across the flames...

Something breaks his focus. His brow ruffles, then he gasps for breath and his eyes swing open. He puts a hand to his fluttering breast.

BEN SOLO

She alive...she's okay.

His own heaves are drowned out by the labored breathing of Darth Vader. Ben traces the noise to the relic standing over him: the mummified mask of his grandfather.

VADER (O.S.)

You cannot protect her forever. Your connection to this girl drains you, weakens you. You cannot go on like this any longer. You would be wise to free yourself of it and her.

Ben believes everything it says.

BEN SOLO

Show me how.

The mask is silent. Ben crawls to it, and slams both hands against the pedestal.

BEN SOLO (cont'd)

All you've ever done is taunt me. So show me! For once in my life, speak to me!

Nothing. Ben swats the mask onto the floor, then buries his face into the pedestal he placed it on.

BEN SOLO (cont'd)

No. I don't want to lose her. I just need this pain to end. That's all I ask. Show me a way out from this. Tell me there's a way.

In the mask's place across the room, Ben finds Darth Vader, molten and decayed. He's risen from the dead and now towers over his grandson.

VADER

You have allowed yourself to love this girl. It will be your undoing. To be free of this pain, you must free yourself of her.

BEN SOLO

No. There has to be another way.

Vader steps forward, forcing Ben to scuttle back.

VADER

There is no other way.

BEN SOLO

I won't do it.

Vader corners Ben.

VADER

You must. Is it not your destiny? To finish what I started? You are a slave to your connection to this girl; to the connection forged by your abuser. Your feelings, they are not yours. They belong to Snoke. _He_ is the string that binds you. All is as Snoke designed. Only by destroying the last Jedi can you live free of your tormenter. As I now do.

BEN SOLO

I killed Snoke. What's between Rey and me is mine, not his!

VADER

I wish that could be true. You, my grandson, belong to the dark side as I do. Become one with it. Destroy the girl and make pain your ally, not your weakness. Then, no one will ever be able to hurt you again.

Ben pulls his saber from his belt and clutches it, finger on the ignition. His lip trembles, and he relents, letting the saber slip from his grasp and clang to the floor. He hides his face from Vader's gaze.

BEN SOLO

How?

VADER

You have seen it, just as I have lived it. Go to the Jedi Temple. There, you will find a holocron, within which lies the knowledge to sever this connection--the solution to all pain. Go, and fulfill _our_ destiny.

Vader's illusion collapses and the helmet plummets into Ben's lap. He finds his reflection in one lens. Eyes red and swollen.

Ben lifts the mask over his head.

INT. THE FINALIZER'S HANGER - SPACE

Two First Order pilots chat in front of Ren's TIE Silencer.

FIRST ORDER PILOT #1

They say if we kill her, we can end the war.

FIRST ORDER PILOT #2

Just like that?

FIRST ORDER PILOT #1

Just like that.

A door slides open and Ben, muzzled by the remnants of Vader's helm, steps through. He barrels between the pilots and boards the Silencer.

FIRST ORDER PILOT #1 (cont'd)

Is that a new look?

FIRST ORDER PILOT #2

No clue. All these guys in helmets look the same to me.

INT. SILENCER COCKPIT - THE FINALIZER HANGER

Ben sets his course and finds his reflection in the nav computer's screen. Now, he's safe, protected from scrutiny by his grandfather's veil. He kicks straight into hyperdrive and disappears.

INT. THE FINALIZER'S HANGER - SPACE

The blast of the TIE fighter's flight knocks the two pilots down.

General Hux stands in the entrance to the hanger, flanked by troopers.

GENERAL HUX'S FACE - smug disapproval.

EXT. SPACE OVER CORUSCANT

Ben flies toward an industrial planet. The city lights have gone out. In their place, a thunderstorm rages.

EXT. CORUSCANT SKYLINE - NIGHT

Ben descends through the storm's eye. Bolts of lightning create a strobe-like effect, capturing the skyline and the underworld into which Ben descends in the form of white stills.

EXT. CORUSCANT UNDERWORLD - NIGHT

A crowd gathers at the landing platform, reaching like a mass of dead for the headlights of the approaching Silencer.

The Silencer settles down and Ben steps out.

The crowd backs off at the sight of Vader's melted face. While they see a monster, Ben sees people in need of a second chance. But he can't help them. Or so that's what he's been lead to believe.

The crowd parts, offering a path into the darkness, down which Ben meets the six Knights of Ren. He addresses them as one.

BEN SOLO

Lead me to it.

EXT. SITH TEMPLE - CORUSCANT UNDERWORLD

The Knights follow Ben to a wall inscribed with triangular hieroglyphics.

Following instinct, Ben places a palm on the wall, and the inscriptions bleed red as a door opens where there was once none.

He enters, but signals for his Knights to stay behind.

INT. SITH TEMPLE - CORESCANT UNDERWORLD

Ben follows the bleeding red light down a tunnel and into a golden septum. At its heart lies a holocron that has been fashioned into an urn.

Ben claims it and the tunnel behind him collapses. The only way out is up a jagged, winding staircase.

LATER

Ben reaches the top and enters the desecrated halls of a fallen order. All around, statues the size of skyscrapers rest in pieces.

The Jedi Temple.

Ben traverses the halls, haunted by ghosts in turmoil. Screams, blaster-fire...

YODA (O.S.)

Something terrible has happened...

a child's wail joins the chorus...

OBI-WAN KENOBI (O.S.)

Who could have done this?

QUI GON JINN (O.S.)

Anakin!

...and the hum of the slashing lightsaber that silences them all. Ben falls to his knees, as if he's been struck down.

YODA (O.S.)

...young Skywalker is in pain...

He tears free from his helmet and covers his ears. Still, the voices go on...

PADME AMIDALA (O.S.)

Annie...

YODA (O.S.)

...terrible pain.

Ben ignites his saber and lashes out. And the world goes silent, but for one last whisper...

PADME AMIDALA (O.S.)

There's still good in him. I know there's still good in him.

The voices, screams, whimpers all go out. Ben's left alone with silence.

EXT. JEDI TEMPLE STEPS - MORNING

Ben descends the temple steps. The storm's passed and the light of morning spreads new warmth across a sterile world.

Young Solo secures the treasure inside his cloak and puts his helmet back on.

INT. REBEL FLAG SHIP CORRIDOR

Rey is the first off the Falcon, BB-8 at her side with Finn and Chewie at her back.

Rose, Poe, and threepio are waiting for them in the dusty white corridor.

Rey smiles a hello, while Finn and BB-8 pass her by to reunite with Rose and Poe, respectively. Chewie puts a hand on her shoulder while the others exchange small talk, then the wookiee leaves her to converse with Threepio.

ROSE TICO

(to Finn)

Are you sure?

FINN

You can ask BB-8 yourself. Helmet, cloak. It was--

Rose cuts Finn off with hushing finger to his lips. She looks past him to Rey, who hears every word.

ROSE TICO

(to Finn)

Meet me on the bridge.

Finn understands. He convenes with Poe and leaves with the others. Only Rey and Rose remain.

ROSE TICO (cont'd)

Close call?

REY

Not this time.

ROSE TICO

What do you mean?

REY

I had help.

ROSE TICO

Something in the Force?

REY

Someone.

ROSE TICO

Leia?

A tremor in Rey's disposition.

REY

No...I haven't heard anything from Leia. It's like she really is gone.

ROSE TICO

Almost one whole year.

Rey takes Rose's hand. Comforting Rose takes Rey's mind of her own self-pity.

But the distraction doesn't last. Rey breaks from Rose as something changes in her. There's bitterness on her lips.

REY

Not Leia. Not Luke. Or even Han. They're all gone, Rose. I keep searching for them but all I feel is...

ROSE TICO

You don't have to say it if you don't want to.

Rey thanks her with a half smile. Another short-lived gesture.

REY

When Luke left, he did so with purpose. Suddenly, I was the last Jedi. And for once I felt like I belonged. But it didn't last.

ROSE TICO

Maybe it wasn't meant to. No one can give you a purpose, Rey. Belonging is something we create for ourselves.

REY

What if I don't have that in me? I'm not like you, Rose. I'm lost.

Rose clutches her necklace.

ROSE TICO

So was Luke, and so was I. But we found our way. We all do, and you will too.

Rey knows she already has, in the throne room. But what if she'll never get that chance again?

INT. REBEL FLAGSHIP BRIDGE - ASTEROID BELT

Rose leads Rey into the crammed cockpit that serves as the Rebellion's council room. Finn and Poe are standing over a holo-table while the droids convene to the side.

POE DAMERON

Good, you two are here. It's about time we caught Rey up to speed.

FINN

Maybe we should give Rey some time.

Poe activates the holo-table that illustrates the entire galaxy. Each planet begins as a blue dot.

POE DAMERON

A vacation sure would be nice, but look around. That's not a luxury any of us can afford.

Poe looks up from the holo-table's control board to Rey.

POE DAMERON (cont'd)

You'll have to forgive me if I sound harsh. It's just, Jedi are a precious commodity, as I'm sure you know.

ROSE TICO

She's aware.

POE DAMERON

Yeah? If she was, then she wouldn't have left unannounced to go tomb-raiding. Not while some Jedi Hunter cultist is after her.

REY

Is that what you think I was doing? Going on some adventure?

FINN

Come on. He didn't mean it that way.

Rey digs into her bag and pulls out the crystal from the temple.

REY

Do you know what this is?

POE DAMERON

Should I?

Rey holds it up between two fingers and the crystal catches the blue hologram light.

REY

It's a kyber crystal. Used to power the weapon of a Jedi. I've spent the past year searching for one.

FINN

Rey, you found one! That's amazing.

POE DAMERON

Is that supposed to happen?

REY

What?

The crystal's melting away, drop-by-drop till its nothing more than a pool of water in Rey's palm.

THREEPIO

The melting point of a kyber crystal far exceeds room temperature.

REY

I thought...the Force led me to it.

POE DAMERON

Maybe next time it'll lead you to a real one. Until then...

Poe flicks a switch and one-by-one hundreds of blue systems turn red, along with the routes connecting them, spinning a red web over the universe.

POE DAMERON (cont'd)

...see this? Everything you see in red? That belongs to the First Order. Hundreds of systems under their iron fist. We can't fight this alone. We don't have a single cruiser, let alone a fleet of destroyers. And we sure as hell don't have an army. But we do have a Jedi.

The holo-table casts a red and blue impression across Rey's face.

FINN

Rey,

Rey lifts her head from the conflict of the hologram's projection.

FINN (cont'd)

if we lose you, all these planets are lost forever. Luke was the spark that restored hope to galaxy, and now that flame lives in you. If we're going to stand a fighting chance in this war, we need to keep that flame alive.

POE DAMERON

It's true. The whole galaxy's ready to rise up and end this, but if we lose you, that spark goes out forever.

REY

What are you asking me to do?

POE DAMERON

Finn, you tell her.

FINN

(to Rey)

We can't have you leaving this ship anymore. Not on your own, at least.

REY

Finn,

FINN

Rey, please. It's not safe for you out there.

REY

Is it safe for you? Or for Poe or any of us? Was it safe for Han?

FINN

Han's not here anymore. You saw what Kylo Ren did to him. Imagine what he would do to you.

Rey faces the red-blue holo-table again. It casts a tumultuous shadow, one at war with itself.

POE DAMERON

Kylo Ren is a monster. I've seen it first hand. We all have. He knows that if you die, the light dies with you. But we have something else in mind.

It's Rose, behind Rey, who speaks up.

ROSE TICO

We hunt the Jedi Hunter.

Rose lacks conviction, regurgitating words that don't belong to her. Still, when Rey turns to face her, Rose finds the agape jaw of a friend who believes she's lost her one confidant.

POE DAMERON

Rey, I know it's not what Leia would have wanted, but it's the only way. If we kill Kylo Ren, we can end this war.

FINN

One life--a man who chose his own path--or millions who have never been given a single choice in their entire lives.

REY

If you do this, you're no different from the First Order.

Rose says nothing. She looks guilty, queasy.

FINN

We are. Because we're having this conversation.

Rey faces the projection, leaning into the red web.

REY

I won't let you.

POE DAMERON

Then you'll stay here, where you're safe. We'll come get you when the war is over.

Rey looses her staff.

THREEPIO

Oh my!

REY

Leia wouldn't allow this. Neither will I.

POE DAMERON

You don't give the commands around here. You're a Jedi, not a General.

FINN

Rey, it's nothing personal.

Rey slings her staff over her shoulder and comes face-to-face with Finn.

REY

You don't know a thing about me.

She walks out. On her way past Rose,

REY

No one does.

Rose blocks Finn from following her.

ROSE TICO

Let her go. Just let her go.

INT. REY'S QUARTERS - REBEL FLAG SHIP - SPACE

Rey lays in her bed, looking out the porthole to the starscape. Eyes stare back in the glass, but they aren't her own.

She closes her eyes, feels through the Force.

A montage:

  1. Finn and Rose face-to-face at the end of a stern conversation. The moment turns tender. They clasp arms.
  2. Poe and BB-8 on the bridge, both elated and relieved to be reconnected.
  3. Threepio and Lieutenant Connix across the bridge, sharing a memory of Leia.
  4. The stars through the port window. Rey's reflection reappears in them. She finds tears in her eyes.



Rey disconnects and dismounts from her bed. Across her room, she opens a cob-webbed crate with a potted flower wilting on top. Inside: her bisected lightsaber hilt, the two halves of her fractured kyber crystal, and the sacred Jedi texts. Coated in dust. She hasn't even touched them since she left the island.

Rey slumps. The last time she felt this alone...

She closes her eyes.

INT. KYLO REN'S MEDITATION CHAMBER - THE FINALIZER - SPACE

A holocron floating in the air.

Ben, unmasked, eyes sealed in an intense toil with the Force. He exerts the entirety of his will, but the holocron refuses to open.

He twists the holocron, unwinding it partially.

REY

Ben...

His focus is snapped. The holocron plummets. Rey sits across from him, the holocron between them.

REY (cont'd)

It's been a while.

BEN SOLO

Sure has.

REY

Why? I keep searching for you, and it's like you're not there anymore. It's been this way since...

BEN SOLO

Leia.

Rey crawls past the holocron to sit beside Ben. He sits up a little straighter and they watch the stars together.

REY

She loved you. She still does.

BEN SOLO

Then why can't I hear her? Why won't she talk to me?

REY

Maybe she's trying to, but we just can't hear her yet.

BEN SOLO

She's gone, Rey. My mother's gone and I wasn't there to say goodbye.

REY

You didn't have to.

BEN SOLO

My family's gone.

REY

You left your family, mine left me. But there's a home for us somewhere in this galaxy. I have to believe that.

Rey parts Ben's hair to find his scar. She traces it with the caress of her hand. Ben grabs her wrist and stops her halfway down.

BEN SOLO

Please don't.

REY

There's something I need to try. Will you let me?

Ben doesn't say a word. He just releases her wrist, letting his fingers slip along her arm. Rey retraces the wound she inflicted, then cups half his face in her palm. They sit there, each watching the other's eyes, the shared tremor in their lips. When Rey's hand falls away, his scar is gone.

Ben searches for it in his reflection, but can't find any evidence of the wound. It's missing. Healed.

He turns to meet her with relief and wonder, but all that disappears when he sees that Rey has picked up the holocron.

BEN SOLO

Rey, put that down.

REY

What is it? It's...cold.

BEN SOLO

It's nothing.

REY

Why do have this?

BEN SOLO

Rey, we don't have to do this. Forget about it. It's just me and you. That's all that matter.

REY

You can tell me. Or I can search your mind for it.

BEN SOLO

Fine. It's holocron, a device that contains forbidden knowledge from the Jedi and the Sith.

REY

Why would you need forbidden knowledge? What were you trying to do?

She already knows.

BEN SOLO

All the time you spent searching for me, I was right there, looking back at you. But it was like I was trapped in a dream. I couldn't yell, I couldn't run. I had to watch your despair; thinking I'd abandoned you when I was by your side all along. It felt like the one good thing I had was being used to torment me. Just when I thought I'd never get through...

REY

...you saved me.

A sad smile. Then, through tears...

REY

And then you tried to get rid of me. Our bond was tormenting you. You were going to use the holocron to sever it, weren't you?

BEN SOLO

I was. I was wrong.

REY

I thought you were the one person in the galaxy who was still on my side. I guess I was wrong, too. No one understands me. Not even you.

BEN SOLO

I do. I still do. And I always will.

REY

You tried to get rid of me...It's okay, it wouldn't be the first time. I know when I'm not wanted.

Ben tries to hold Rey back, but she slips from his finger tips and disappears.

He retrieves the holocron and tries to crush it in his palm. A single crack.

So he smashes it into the ground as he once destroyed his mask. The holocron proves resilient. By the time Ben relents, he's a hyperventilating heap on the floor.

INT. REY'S QUARTERS - REBEL FLAG SHIP

A tear drops from Rey's cheek onto the Jedi texts. She picks it up and, with frantic haste, flips till she finds the page on holocrons. She reads aloud.

REY

"It takes two to open. Two acting as one."

She slams it closed, lending herself to irrationality.

INT. THE FINALIZER'S BRIDGE - SPACE

Ben, masked, slams the holocron onto a round table designed to seat a dozen officers but occupied only by General Hux.

GENERAL HUX

A new toy?

Ben's learned to tune out Hux's snide comments.

BEN SOLO

Consult our intelligence. There is someone I need to find.

GENERAL HUX

Still after that Jedi girl?

Ben clenches his hand into a fist.

GENERAL HUX (cont'd)

Oh. Someone else?

BEN SOLO

The Pirate Queen. Maz Kanata.

EXT. SEA PORT - URTENON - DAY

A flooded metropolis. What were once landing pads hovering beside the clouds have now become islands of commerce, along with the tips of repossessed skyscrapers. Here, makeshift spacecraft float and paddle.

INT. SMUGGLER'S DEN - SEA PORT - URTENON - DAY

Maz Kanata stands in the window sill of a two-story cesspool of crime and villainy. The Silencer swoops past the window and out of view. Maz leaves the window sill.

EXT. LANDING PLATFORM - SEA PORT - URTENON

Ben, masked, TIE Silencer in his wake, is intercepted by two pirates, both looking for a fight. One takes Ben's cape and rubs it between filthy pincers.

PIRATE #1

Looks like we got ourselves a rich boy.

PIRATE #2

Rich enough to play dress up. Who are you supposed to be, kid?

BEN SOLO

The Supreme Leader of the First Order.

The pirates exchange glances, then share a hardy laugh.

PIRATE #1

The Supreme Leader? Out here all by his lonesome? You've got a real sense of humor, boy.

Ben takes out his saber and cleaves the pincers off of the pirate who'd been tugging his cape. While that pirate writhes on the ground, Ben addresses his companion.

BEN SOLO

You'd like to avoid your friend's fate, wouldn't you?

PIRATE #2

Very much so.

BEN SOLO

Good. Take me to Maz Kanata.

PIRATE #2

Right away, Master Supreme Leader. And just so you know, I never liked the guy. We weren't even friends. Have I told you I like the helmet?

BEN SOLO

Stop talking. Keep walking.

INT. SMUGGLER'S DEN - SEA PORT - URTENON

Ben Solo, led by the pirate from the landing platform, steps through a curtain and into the bar. Criminals of every creed stop mid-swig to cock an eyebrow at the goth visitor, then return to their drinks and conversations. They've all seen weirder.

BEN SOLO

Huh.

He waves off his pirate escort and draws his lightsaber.

BEN SOLO (cont'd)

Maz Kanata, I know you're here.

A few patrons scoff, the rest ignore him entirely.

Ben ignites his saber. A case of curiosity strikes the day-drinkers.

BEN SOLO (cont'd)

Show yourself. Now.

One-by-one, patrons exchange glances and reach into their jackets or down by their boots, all drawing blasters, vibroblades, and anything else sharp or blunt enough to get the job done.

Behind the bar, a droid named XE-N0 chuckles.

XE-N0

You've come to the wrong place to make demands, my poor, foolish friend. Prepare for termination.

The first gunslinger draws and Ben freezes his shot mid-air and redirects it at XE-NO, frying the droid's circuits with a mere wave of his wrist.

A few patrons gasp. All holster their weapons and return to their drinks.

BEN SOLO

As I was saying,

MAZ KANATA (O.S.)

A good show, Solo.

Ben follows Maz's voice to the banister of the second floor. She descends a ladder and turns herself in.

BEN SOLO

That's not my name.

MAZ KANATA

Still with this phase? Fine, Kylo Ren it is. Have you come to listen, or to ask questions?

BEN SOLO

I'm the one who does the talking.

MAZ KANATA

Sure you are. Let's take this outside.

Maz walks right past Ben and out through the curtain.

EXT. LANDING PLATFORM - SEA PORT - DAY

Maz and Ben reach his TIE fighter.

MAZ KANATA

Only room for one. And here I thought you came to take me in.

BEN SOLO

I came here for knowledge, nothing more.

MAZ KANATA

Have you? I must say I'm impressed.

BEN SOLO

I need to open a holocron.

MAZ KANATA

And now I'm less impressed.

BEN SOLO

It would be unwise to mock me.

MAZ KANATA

My sweet boy, what is it you want with a holocron? Have you any clue what they contain?

BEN SOLO

Answers. To any question I could ask.

MAZ KANATA

Whatever answer you seek, it was locked away for a reason.

BEN SOLO

I need it. And you will tell me how to unlock it.

MAZ KANATA

What it is that you need, Kylo Ren, is not a locked away secret of the Sith. Their knowledge--their power--it comes from an unnatural place. A perversion of nature's balance.

BEN SOLO

I'm no Sith.

Maz takes his hand and leads him to the water's edge, where she shows Ben his masked reflection.

MAZ KANATA

Are you sure?

Ben pulls away.

MAZ KANATA (cont'd)

Ben, you don't need this. What you have--your connection--it is a gift, not a curse. I know it hurts, Ben, I know it does. But the pain is what makes love worthwhile and life worth living.

BEN SOLO

My name

Ben curls his fist.

BEN SOLO (cont'd)

is not Ben.

MAZ KANATA

I know how you feel, child. Like it's too late to go back, like all you have left is yourself and no one will ever accept you for who you really are. But you, like your father before you, have a pure heart. I feel it, not through the Force, but in the tremor of your voice. Ben, come home.

Ben holds his saber and inspects it as he did before handing it to his father.

BEN SOLO

I don't have one.

MAZ KANATA

All it takes is two.

BEN SOLO

You gave her the saber, didn't you? Did you know then?

MAZ KANATA

I always knew.

Ben stows his saber.

MAZ KANATA

Go, Ben. She'll meet you halfway. I know she will.

INT. REBEL FLAG SHIP CORRIDOR - SPACE

Rey, book in arm, checks to see if anyone's coming, then sneaks down the corridor and open the hatch to the Falcon. She slips inside.

INT. THE FALCON - LOUNGE ROOM - SPACE

Rey is quick to close the hatch behind her. So eager she forgets to check if the room's unoccupied first.

Artoo beeps to say "what are you doing here?"

Rey has half a heart attack.

REY

Oh, Artoo. It's you.

She walks by him on her way to the cockpit.

Artoo retorts "well of course it's me. Answer the question."

REY (cont'd)

I'm leaving, what does it look like?

She stops at the cockpit door, hands at her hips.

REY (cont'd)

Are you in?

Artoo beeps "what do you think?"

REY (cont'd)

Sounds like a yes.

The cockpit door opens behind her and Chewie looms over Rey. He tilts his head.

REY (cont'd)

Chewie, I know this looks bad, but I could use your help.

INT. FALCON COCKPIT - DOCKED TO REBEL FLAG SHIP

Rey and Chewie in the pilots chairs, Artoo hooked up behind them.

REY

I have to admit, I didn't think either of you would be so enthusiastic. I actually thought I'd be doing this alone.

Chewie puts a hand on hers.

REY (cont'd)

I appreciate it. Now, get us undocked.

Chewie asks where they're headed.

Rey closes her eyes, feels through the Force. She smiles.

REY (cont'd)

Urtenon. The sea ports. That's where he'll be.

Chewie asks "who?"

REY (cont'd)

It doesn't matter. Hurry!

Chewie leans over his chair to meet Artoo's glance. A real pair of gossip artists.

EXT. ASTEROID BELT

The Falcon detaches from the flag ship and blasts into hyperspace.

EXT. SPACE OVER URTENON - ESTABLISHING SHOT

The Falcon zooms toward the blue planet.

EXT. SEA PORT - URTENON - NIGHT

The port burns. Markets, smuggler's dens, and the ships between have all been reduced to scattered wreckage in the sea.

The Falcon descends into the horror show.

INT. FALCON COCKPIT - OVER THE SEA PORT - URTENON

Chewie covers his eyes, Artoo tries to get a good look. Rey is inconsolable.

REY

Ben didn't do this...I know he didn't. Set us down. Now!

EXT. SEA PORT - URTENON - SUNSET

Chewie parks the Falcon on the water. Rey, med-pack in tow, exits through the top hatch and gets a closer look at the carnage.

Sensing survivors, she runs into the fray without a single thought for her own safety.

LATER

Rey finds a tiny droid named Dio pinned under a metal plank. It's afraid and damaged, spinning it's lone wheel in desperation.

REY

It's okay. You're going to be fine. I'm here now.

D-O

Who is here?

REY

My name's Rey. And I'm getting you out of this.

Rey takes a deep breathe and lends herself to the Force, calling for its power to save this droid, but instead she opens herself up to a vision that melds with the present.

A black starfigher tears the port apart with a relentless barrage of blaster fire and torpedoes, casting dust and smoke all around Rey and D-O.

When the debris clears, a man in the mask of Kylo Ren, stitched back together by red magma, walks right past Rey on his way to the ruins of the smuggler's den.

REY (cont'd)

Ben?

Rey leaves Dio's side to follow Kylo Ren.

REY (cont'd)

Ben! Stop!

She's chasing him, but he doesn't hear her. He lifts all the debris from the den with a single brush of his hand, unearthing Maz Kanata.

She's still breathing.

Kylo Ren reaches out and lifts her off the dirt till they're face-to-mask.

He extends his finger tips.

REY (cont'd)

Wait! Ben, no!

Rey grabs at his arm, but passes directly through the illusion. She looks at her own ephemeral hand, then at Maz.

MAZ KANATA

Ben, I know this isn't you.

Electricity sparks from Kylo Ren's finger tips.

REY

Maz!

Maz's death is near instantaneous.

REY (cont'd)

Maz, I'm so sorry.

The vision fades away. It's just Rey and the aftermath, among the growing flames.

D-O (O.S.)

Rey. Where's Rey?

No chance to grieve. Rey pivots around and runs to Dio. Fire spreads, threatening to cut off the path back to the Falcon.

D-O

Don't go. Don't go.

Rey extends a hand to lend herself to the Force, but finds she has no will to make herself vulnerable again. She withdraws and instead yanks at the metal plank with her own two arms. It won't budge.

D-O

Rey. I'm scared.

REY

Don't be. Just think of something else.

She pulls and pulls. She senses the little droid's escalating panic. He's trapped; afraid he'll be left to die here, alone. A droid with a voice, and his worst fear is that no one will be around to hear it.

Rey senses it all. She won't let fear become reality. She smiles at Dio between tugs.

REY (cont'd)

What's your name?

D-O

I'm Dio.

She keeps trying. Nothing. Her communicator buzzes. Chewbacca's calling her back to the ship. The flames have nearly choked off her last path of escape.

REY

Don't worry. I won't leave you behind. I won't!

D-O

Rey. Go.

Rey gives it one momentous yank. Dio remains pinned.

REY

No!

She reaches out a hand. The vision returns all around her. The plank levitates ever so slightly. Then come the screams. Among them: her own.

YOUNG REY (O.S.)

No! Don't leave! NO!

Rey releases the plank.

REY

I can't. I'm so sorry, Dio. I can't do it.

The debris rumbles, then rises as if by its own will. The plank is set aside, safely away from Dio, who Rey rushes to. She lifts the droid and balances him back on his wheel.

D-O

Thank you. Thank you Rey.

REY

That wasn't me.

Rey looks over her shoulder, to a young man in white and gold Jedi robes by the name of CICERO KASAN. He meets Rey's eyes.

REY (cont'd)

Who are you?

CICERO KASAN

My name's Cicero. Cicero Kasan.

He offers Rey a hand.

CICERO KASAN (cont'd)

And you're Rey, aren't you?

She shakes his hand.

REY

How did you know?

CICERO KASAN

You're the last Jedi.

He says it with an appropriate blend of awe and revere. Rey forgets that she's still holding his hand and pulls away.

REY

Oh, right.

CICERO KASAN

You came here for the same reason I did, didn't you? It seems some of us are naturally inclined to run toward the screams and fire, doesn't it?

Cicero smiles at her in a way few can: with his eyes. There's an inherent intimacy in Cicero's irises, an intimacy that feels...wrongful. Rey slips free of them, casting her gaze toward the scorched earth.

REY

It would seem so. But that's not why I'm here. At least, not why I came.

CICERO KASAN

Kylo Ren.

Cicero reads her with such ease. Too much ease. Rey takes a step back. Cicero pretends not to notice.

CICERO KASAN (cont'd)

Everywhere he goes, Ren leaves cries and chaos. I've followed his warpath across the galaxy. He's...hunting the Keepers of the Force. Slaughtering elders, mentors, while his Knights erase databanks and burn Temples. I thought I could beat him here before he claimed another victim but...I was too late. Maz Kanata is gone.

REY

It's not your fault.

CICERO KASAN

It sure feels that way.

Cicero enters an inconsolible state, fixated on the ruins. Rey considers taking his hand. Just to reassure him. Inches from contact...

D-O

Fire! Fire!

The path to the ship is completely blocked off. Rey snaps away from Cicero, panicked. But Cicero is calm.

CICERO KASAN

This, I can handle.

He faces the flames and parts them with two hands. Rey's pretending not to be impressed, but she's doing a poor job at it.

CICERO KASAN (cont'd)

It'll only get worse. Go. I'll do all I can.

Rey between the curtain of flames, Dio at her ankle.

REY

Come with me!

CICERO KASAN

I have my own ship, and my own path. Rey, I do believe we'll meet again. Or so I hope. Until then.

REY

Until then, Cicero.

EXT. THE FALCON - URTENON SEA PORT - NIGHT

Rey on the boarding ramp. She can't spot Cicero in the flames.

It's not like Ben, where she felt his presence intermingle with her own. With Cicero, there's an absence, chilling, but also tantalizing. There's no earth-splitting turmoil in Cicero. No shadow.

Rey closes the Falcon's door and disappears inside.

EXT. SEA PORT - URTENON - NIGHT

Cicero waits until the Falcon is gone, then returns to his ship: the black starfighter from Rey's vision.

INT. CICERO'S STARFIGHTER - SEA PORT - URTENON - NIGHT

Inside, Cicero opens a crate to reveal the mask and cloak of Kylo Ren.

He puts on the mask.

INT. THE FALCON - LOUNGE ROOM - SPACE

While Dio introduces himself to Artoo, Rey and Chewbacca consult with Finn, who communicates via hologram.

FINN

We heard what the droid said. Isn't that proof enough? Kylo Ren killed Maz. For all we know, he did it get closer to you.

REY

"I know this isn't you."

FINN

What?

REY

Those were Maz's last words. Whoever killed her, it wasn't him.

FINN

Why is this so hard to believe? Rey, he almost killed me and you. Kylo Ren is our enemy.

REY

So were you, once.

FINN

Don't compare me to...to that. I never killed for the First Order. Kylo Ren is a murderer.

REY

His name is Ben Solo.

FINN

And I was FN-2187. But that's not who I am anymore. That monster in the forest would have killed me if it wasn't for you. And you know it.

REY

He's not a monster.

FINN

This isn't you talking, Rey. We've seen what he's capable of; what he's done! We're putting an end to it and this war, with or without you.

REY

What are you saying?

FINN

Poe has a plan in place. We're taking Kylo Ren in, dead or alive. Rey, come home. We can talk this all through. I'll listen, I promise. But at the end of the day, this is the only way.

REY

There's always another path. You just don't want to see it.

Rey disconnects. She looks over to Chewbacca, who puts an arm around her to remind her she's not in this alone.

INT. REBEL FLAGSHIP BRIDGE - SPACE

Finn leans over the lifeless holo-table, with Rose and Poe at his sides.

FINN

She's right, isn't she?

ROSE TICO

She's right.

POE DAMERON

This isn't about right or wrong, this is about ending the evil that took Finn from his family, took your sister from you.

ROSE TICO

That may be so, but you don't see either of us out for blood. So why are you?

POE DAMERON

Because I see a way out of this tunnel, Rose. We are the spark. It's up to us to lead the galaxy out of darkness--to end this war!

ROSE TICO

And what about the next war? And the one after that? Killing Leia's son won't end all evil, Poe. It'll just create a new face for the same foe your parents fought against.

POE DAMERON

I'm not fighting hypotheticals here. I'm battling the evil that's in front of me. The one fight we may ever live to see. We have to win by whatever means necessary.

ROSE TICO

Those aren't Leia's words.

POE DAMERON

Look around. Luke saved the galaxy, and this is all we have to show for it. A junkyard hiding at the edge of the galaxy. That's all. We don't even have Maz Kanata anymore. Kylo Ren took her too. We are all that's left.

ROSE TICO

Not all. You said it yourself, Rey carries Luke's torch now. She's given hope to those who had none. That's how we win this...

FINN

...we win with empathy, not hate.

POE DAMERON

No amount of love in the world will win this war or bring Leia back.

ROSE TICO

Maybe not, but there may still be enough out there to bring her son home.

A monitor on the holo-table flashes.

LIEUTENANT CONNIX

Unmarked ship just came out of hyperspace!

THREEPIO

Oh no! They've found us!

POE DAMERON

Our bounty hunter's here.

Poe leads the way out.

FINN

Did he just say bounty hunter?

ROSE TICO

I think he just said bounty hunter.

Rose pulls Finn along.

INT. REBEL FLAG SHIP CORRIDOR - SPACE - CONTINUOUS

The hallway's lined with rebel troopers, blasters raised. Poe races past them, Rose at his hip and in his ear.

ROSE TICO

We kept this place secret for all this time and you brought a bounty hunter here? Are you crazy?

POE DAMERON

(to Rose)

Only a little bit.

(to the troopers)

Weapons down, everyone! Weapons down!

ROSE TICO

Poe, I hope you know what you're doing.

POE DAMERON

I wouldn't hire anyone I couldn't trust.

A silhouette rounds the corner behind Poe.

FINN

Uh, Poe.

ROSE TICO

Hire? With what credits? We're broke!

POE DAMERON

That's what loans are for.

FINN

Poe!

POE DAMERON

What?!

A blaster barrel taps Poe's shoulder.

POE DAMERON (cont'd)

Oh.

Poe turns to meet Zorii Bliss, a helmeted bounty hunter. She holsters her pair of blasters.

POE DAMERON (cont'd)

Hi, Zorii. So good to see you again.

ZORII BLISS

So, you need my help?

Poe puts his hands on his hips. He averts his gaze from her black visor.

POE DAMERON

Sure do.

ZORII BLISS

How much?

POE DAMERON

We really, really need you.

ZORII BLISS

I meant how much will you pay me.

POE DAMERON

Oh. Well, uh, Rose how much can we afford?

ROSE TICO

Depends. How's that loan coming along?

ZORII BLISS

You don't have the credits. Well, that's unfortunate.

Zorii turns to leave, but Poe grabs her by the arm.

POE DAMERON

Zorii, please. We need you.

Zorii puts a blaster barrel into Poe's thigh.

ZORII BLISS

Let go, or I will pull the trigger.

POE DAMERON

_I_ need you. You've already saved my life once before, why let me throw it away now?

ZORII BLISS

That's not how a life debt works. Besides, you're the greatest pilot in the galaxy, right? I'm sure you'll figure something out.

Zorii yanks free of Poe's grip.

Rose steps up.

ROSE TICO

Zorii, I don't know what happened between you and Poe, and I can't pay you, but we'll do this with or without you.

ZORII BLISS

What exactly are you doing?

FINN

We're going to capture the Supreme Leader of the First Order.

Zorii turns back and cocks her head.

POE DAMERON

He's serious. Kylo Ren is hunting our friend. He's already killed Maz Kanata, no doubt he'll go after her next.

FINN

The only way to keep Rey safe and end this war is to capture him.

ZORII BLISS

Or kill him.

ROSE TICO

That's not an option. We want him alive.

POE DAMERON

Preferably alive. But we're flexible.

ROSE TICO

No, we're not.

ZORII BLISS

Alive costs extra.

(to Poe)

But, seeing as you're so determined to kill yourself, flyboy, maybe I'll lend you a hand. Again.

POE DAMERON

Seriously? Zorii, thank you. This means a lot to me.

ZORII BLISS

Thank me when the job's done.

Zorii ducks through a hatch and into her ship.

POE DAMERON (cont'd)

Finn, get the droids, we're leaving!

ROSE TICO

Leaving to where?

POE DAMERON

To be honest, I don't have the slightest clue. I didn't think we'd get this far.

FINN

Wherever Rey is, Kylo Ren won't be far behind.

POE DAMERON

Then we find Rey.

BB-8 rolls up and beeps.

POE DAMERON (cont'd)

Tracing the Falcon's signature? Great idea, buddy! Why didn't I think of that?

Poe ducks into Zorii's ship.

ROSE TICO

I can come up with a couple reasons.

Rose and Finn follow him inside.

INT. TIE SILENCER - HYPERSPACE

Ben, mask in his lap, watching the blue stream pass by. A hologram buzzes in. It's General Hux.

GENERAL HUX

Supreme Leader,

BEN SOLO

What is it?

GENERAL HUX

I have some news that may be of interest to you. There's been an uprising in the city of Theed on Naboo. Rumor has it a young Jedi is at the lead.

BEN SOLO

Are you certain?

GENERAL HUX

About the Jedi? No. But the uprising has been confirmed by our local--

BEN SOLO

Deploy the Knights of Ren. I'll join them in Theed.

Ben hangs up on Hux and whips his fighter around while punching in a set of hyperspace coordinates.

INT. GENERAL HUX'S OFFICE - THE FINALIZER - SPACE

General Hux sits at his desk. He addresses a protocol droid.

GENERAL HUX

Contact the Jedi Hunter.

FIRST ORDER PROTOCOL DROID

Right away, General.

A projection in the repaired helmet of Kylo Ren appears across the desk.

Hux rises and bows.

GENERAL HUX

He suspects nothing of your plot, my Liege.

CICERO KASAN

You have done well. Soon, Solo will be extinguished, and with his fall the Skywalker bloodline will be concluded.

INT. KYLO REN'S TIE FIGHTER COCKPIT - HYPERSPACE

Holocron in hand. Ben tightens his grip. The fighter rattles violently as it slips from hyperspace. Naboo's green and blue surface interrupts Ben's reflection.

EXT. SPACE OVER NABOO

A pillar of smoke billows from the planet, visible even from space.

INT. THEED PALACE - NABOO - NIGHT

Theed burns. A First Order destroyer is parked over the Palace while scout walkers patrol the streets below, firing on civilians indiscriminately. TIE fighters hunt down any civilian craft that would dare to flee.

Cicero, dressed as the Jedi Hunter with Kylo Ren's mask in hand, watches it all from the Palace's balcony. He spots the Silencer, his cloak carried by its current as it whizzes past the Palace.

The Shadow is close behind.

Cicero puts on the helmet.

EXT. THEED PALACE - NABOO - NIGHT

Ben, flanked by his Knights, draws his saber as he climbs the Palace steps. Dead guards and rebels everywhere, killed not by lightsaber nor blaster, but with the Force.

At the top step, he takes a moment to look back at the ongoing devastation. Ancient architecture reduced to rubble while the First Order goes door to door, rounding up and executing those who would dare stand against their might. Ben can't watch a second more.

INT. THEED PALACE - NABOO - NIGHT

Ben enters a moonlight hall. At the other end, Cicero sits on the throne, appearing as a silhouette in the darkness.

BEN SOLO

Rey...She's not here.

Cicero rises and meets Ben in the moonlight.

CICERO KASAN

She soon will be. But not in time to save you.

The Knights form a ring around the masked mirrors. Ben points his saber.

BEN SOLO

Who are you? And where did you get that mask?

CICERO KASAN

You don't recognize me?

BEN SOLO

How should I?

CICERO KASAN

I am everything you have wrought. And soon, I will become you.

Cicero directs a jolt a lightning across the floor and into Ben, knocking him down. He then summons Ben's saber and ignites it.

CICERO KASAN (cont'd)

Your prophecy--your purpose--belongs to me.

Cicero slashes at the ground as he advances, one step at a time. Ben pulls a mace from one of his Knights and wields it like a battle hammer to meet Cicero's blow.

The mace takes a few hits before it shatters.

Ben summons another weapon, one for each hand, and goes on the offensive with a dancing twirl of attacks. Cicero matches every blow.

Once more, Ben is disarmed. This time, Cicero freezes Ben in place and slashes him across the face, cutting a hole in Vader's helm that exposes the fear in Ben Solo's eyes. A premonition that he won't live to see Rey again.

Galvanized by his drive, Ben tears free from Cicero's bind and meets his foe unarmed, putting one hand on the saber and the other on Cicero's throat. Face-to-mask.

Cicero, gasping for air, pushes the saber's crossguard into Ben's shoulder. He muffles his wail through gritted teeth.

INT. FALCON COCKPIT - HYPERSPACE

Rey beside Chewie. A premonition passes over her. Chewie notices her change in disposition and asks if she's alright.

REY

No. Ben...he's in pain.

Chewie grumbles, then coos. Ben brings not to mind the child who would run around the Falcon in his father's vest and headset, not the Supreme Leader of the First Order.

Rey senses Chewie's nostalgia, hears that child's laughter and joy.

REY (cont'd)

He's holding on. But he needs me...Ben, where are you?

Then's she's distant again, shown something by the Force.

REY (cont'd)

I see oceans teaming with life and a city unlike any other, living in peace and harmony. At the center of it all...there's a Palace.

Chewie tells her it sounds a lot like Naboo. Rey sees it clearly now, hears the blaster fire and screams.

REY (cont'd)

Yes, Naboo. But it's burning--all of it! Can you take me there? There's not much time. Ben's suffering. I...I feel it.

She shares his pain, falling out of her chair.

REY (cont'd)

Chewie. Quickly!

INT. THEED PALACE - NABOO - NIGHT

Ben closes his eyes, takes his hand off of Cicero's throat and summons the strength to push Cicero away.

His shoulder singed and mask tattered, Ben stands against Cicero, the Knights of Ren circling both of them like silent vultures.

BEN SOLO

Who are you?!

CICERO KASAN

I already told you. I'm everything you've ever wanted to be. And soon, even the last Jedi will belong to me.

Ben reaches with the Force and chokes Cicero with a clenched fist.

BEN SOLO

You will never take her.

Ben lifts Cicero by the throat till his toes are left kicking for solid ground.

CICERO KASAN

I...already have.

Cicero directs a bolt of lightning into Ben, and he crumbles into a heap. Released from Ben's hold, Cicero lands on his feet and takes Ben by the helmet with both hands.

He jerks the muzzle loose, unmasking Ben in front of his Knights. Fear. They all see it now. Cicero presents Vader's melted helm to the Knights.

CICERO KASAN (cont'd)

_I_ am your master now.

The circle of Knights pound their chests in rhythmic unison. Cicero reaches into Ben's cloak and extracts the holocron.

CICERO KASAN (cont'd)

With this, I will sever you from her for all time.

He ignites the saber and digs it into Ben's chest.

Ben slides down the blade and collapses onto his back, moonlit, looking up to where the stars would be...

BEN SOLO

Rey...

There's a tear forming the corner of his once-scarred eye.

INT. FALCON COCKPIT - HYPERSPACE

Rey huddled against a chair, in a cold sweat.

REY

Ben, stay with me. Please, Ben...don't leave me.

INT. THEED PALACE - NABOO - NIGHT

Ben's curled into fetal position.

Cicero chuckles as he secures Ben's lightsaber onto his belt

CICERO KASAN

Farewell, Skywalker.

Ben closes his eyes, but more tears slip free.

Cicero smirks as he leads the Knights of Ren to the Palace stairs. There, he hands one Knight a datafile.

CICERO KASAN (cont'd)

Take this to General Hux. I will be waiting for him at these coordinates.

The Knights and Cicero go their separate ways.

Only Ben is left behind.

EXT. THE CITY OF THEED - NABOO - SUNRISE

The Falcon arrives, bringing with it the first light of dawn to a city choked by smoke.

INT. FALCON COCKPIT - OVER THEED - NABOO - SUNRISE

Rey spins her chair around and goes the cockpit's entrance.

REY

Get us as close to Palace as you can.

Chewie tells her that the people of Theed need her help. If Rey closes her eyes, she can hear their screams, their pleas...

REY (cont'd)

I see it, and I wish there was something I could do. But right now Ben Solo needs me more.

She exits.

INT. THEED PALACE - NABOO

Ben, still alive on the Palace floor. Rey spots him.

REY

Ben!

Rey takes his side and props him up.

REY (cont'd)

Ben, get up. We have to get you to the Falcon.

BEN SOLO

Rey, there's no time for me.

Each word is a labored struggle.

BEN SOLO (cont'd)

Just stay with me now. That's...all I ask.

REY

I should have been there for you.

BEN SOLO

You were. You always were.

REY

Why didn't I take your hand?

BEN SOLO

It's my fault. I wasn't ready.

Ben takes her hand.

BEN SOLO (cont'd)

Rey, I thought I had no one left but myself. I was wrong. You were with me. Always.

REY

But I couldn't save you. Ben, it's not supposed to end like this. It can't!

BEN SOLO

Rey, the holocron. You have to free yourself. It's too late for me, but not for you.

REY

What if I don't want to be free?

BEN SOLO

I won't let you suffer for me. I'm not worth it.

REY

You are to me.

BEN SOLO

Please. I want you to be free.

Ben uses the last of his might to take off his glove and dig into his pocket. He pulls something out and deposits it in Rey's hand. He holds it closed. She furrows her brow.

BEN SOLO

You'll understand.

Ben begins to fade into the Force.

BEN SOLO (cont'd)

Rey, nothing will ever change the way I see you. I love you.

She takes his face with one hand, holding him while he slips away like sand between her fingers on Jakku. She leans in to kiss his fading lips, but he vanishes before their flesh can meet.

Rey opens her other palm to present what Ben has left her: Han's lucky trinket. A pair of golden dice tied together by a chain. Real, tangible. She clasps both hands around them, curls them into her chest and sobs.

Rey alone, in tears. Dio takes her side, with Artoo and Chewie close behind.

D-O

Rey? Rey is sad?

Rey pats the little droid. Rey pieces herself back together for their sake, putting on a flimsy smile.

REY

I'm better now that you're here.

Chewie sees the dice in Rey's hands and slumps to his knees, where he whimpers and tugs at his hair. Artoo tries to console the wookiee as the Palace quakes.

There's shouting and blaster fire coming from outside. Rey takes an unsteady breath then rises to her feet. She draws the blaster Han gifted to her.

REY (cont'd)

Come on. Someone else still needs us.

EXT. THEED PALACE - NABOO - MORNING

Rey leads Chewie and the droids to the top of the steps. Below, a First Order scout walker rests on its side, scorched. Two rebels, one from Theed, the other a Gungan, stand on top of it and cheer in defiance. Others raid the bodies of stormtroopers for weapons.

Then another AT-ST rounds a corner and looses a barrage of laser fire. The rebels are outmatched.

REY

(palming tears from her eyes)

We have to help them!

Chewie concurs. They join the fray just as rebels begin to disperse. Rey takes cover and trades pop-shots with a pair of troopers.

REY (cont'd)

Chewie! Target the walker's knee joints! I'll cover you!

Chewie charges up a shot and pokes out of cover. He dodges a laser, takes aim, and pulls the trigger. The AT-ST groans as its right leg snaps in two. It topples and explodes.

FIRST ORDER PATROL TROOPER

Fall back!

Rebels start to look over at their saviors. Incredulous.

NABOO REBEL

The Jedi.

NABOO REBEL #2

That's her?

One young woman doesn't say a word. She steps forward and offers Rey the red tassel off her neck.

REY

What's this?

REBEL WOMAN

A gift.

REY

I can't take that.

REBEL WOMAN

It's a mark of the royal family. My daughter made it for you in case you ever came to save us. She knows all your stories. You saved the Rebellion on Crait, and defeated Supreme Leader Snoke! Please, she wants you to have it. You don't need to wear it or anything.

Rey accepts it and, to the young woman's jubilation, uses it as a hair-tie to fashion a bun. Face still damp with tears, Rey smiles, genuinely this time.

REY

How does it look?

REBEL WOMAN

You wear royalty well. Rey, thank you.

Something bothers Rey. Self-doubt.

REY

But I don't deserve it. I didn't save the Rebellion, I didn't kill Snoke, and I didn't come here to save your world. All I've ever done was lift some rocks. I don't deserve this.

Rey reaches to take off the tassel, but the rebel woman stops her with a gentle hand. She lends a warm smile.

REBEL WOMAN

You don't give yourself enough credit.

Chewie barks a warning. Four more walkers and a legion of troopers are marching their way.

REBEL WOMAN (cont'd)

Rey, the galaxy needs you. We'll keep up this fight till the end of time if that's what it takes. But you have another purpose.

REY

I wish I could do more.

REBEL WOMAN

You've already done more than you could even know.

NABOO REBEL

Go! This is our fight, we'll hold em off!

Rey follows Chewie and the droids. They slip away as the onslaught resumes.

EXT. SPACE OVER NABOO

Zorii's ship exits hyperspace.

INT. ZORII'S SHIP COCKPIT - SPACE OVER NABOO

Zorii at the wheel. Poe's behind her, hanging over like an antsy back-seat driver.

ZORII BLISS

You don't have to watch everything I do. Unlike you, I haven't crashed every ship I've ever flown.

POE DAMERON

Not so easy with the First Order's nose in your business. And that's not even true! I never crashed the Falcon.

A sensor beeps and blinks.

ZORII BLISS

Not yet. And while we're on the topic, I'm picking up a signature. Look like the freighter your after?

POE DAMERON

Sure is.

Another, distinct blip on the radar.

POE DAMERON (cont'd)

What's that?

ZORII BLISS

Shouldn't you know?

POE DAMERON

Just tell me.

ZORII BLISS

Unregistered signature, leaving the planet as we speak.

POE DAMERON

First Order's got this whole planet on lockdown. How'd some unregistered ship slip by them?

ZORII BLISS

Simple. They let it.

POE DAMERON

Then that might just be who we're after. Move to intercept!

Zorii keeps her steady course.

POE DAMERON (cont'd)

What are you doing? I said move to intercept.

ZORII BLISS

Oh, I'm sorry, are you captain of this vessel, Commander Dameron?

POE DAMERON

That's General Dameron to you.

ZORII BLISS

Nope. Still just Poe to me. Last time I checked I'm not enlisted in your little rebellion.

POE DAMERON

Fine. Zorii, please move to intercept.

ZORII BLISS

That's more like it.

She yolks toward the radar blip, throwing Poe against the wall.

FINN (O.S.)

Ow!

Finn's cry echoes from the cargo hold.

ZORII BLISS

Oops. Tell 'em to hold on to something down there.

Poe kneels to open the hatch and it nearly whacks him in the face as Finn pops out.

FINN

Anyone care to explain what's going on?

POE DAMERON

Things are about to get interesting.

He lends Finn a hand and pulls him up.

ZORII BLISS

Look familiar?

Zorii points to a rusty shuttle with red glass and boisterous engines. The Shadow.

FINN

Certainly has the aesthetic down, but that's not First Order regulation.

POE DAMERON

Must be our Jedi Hunter. Hey, look! They're getting away!

ZORII BLISS

I have eyes, in case you forgot.

POE DAMERON

Really? I can't tell under the--you know.

Poe traces her visor along his own face. Zorii scoffs.

Finn takes Poe's side to get a clear look. Rose climbs up and stands on her toes.

FINN

Do you have a lock on?

ZORII BLISS

They're jamming coms and targeting systems. I'll have to do it blind.

ROSE TICO

Are we sure we want to pick a fight with these guys? We don't even know who we'd be firing on.

FINN

We could sure use Rey right about now.

ROSE TICO

Um, are they turning around?

POE DAMERON

They're coming right at us!

ZORII BLISS

Once again, eyes.

Zorii kicks into evasive maneuvers.

ZORII BLISS (cont'd)

Might want to strap in.

FINN

Where? There's only one seat!

ZORII BLISS

Oh, right. I'm not used to having guests.

EXT. SPACE OVER NABOO

The Shadow launches a volley of laser projectiles at Zorii's ship. A few blows and a dog fight ensues.

INT. ZORII'S SHIP COCKPIT - SPACE OVER NABOO

Zorii evades, but the Shadow's in their blindspot.

ZORII BLISS

Can't see 'em!

POE DAMERON

Let me take over. I can make short work of these guys.

ZORII BLISS

Not happening.

Zorii yanks the yolk and jerks Poe across the cockpit.

POE DAMERON

You trusted me last time!

ZORII BLISS

Thing's change.

Another barrage. This one hits harder.

ROSE TICO

They're aiming for our hyperdrive!

POE DAMERON

Zorii, please. I asked for your help, it's okay to ask for mine.

Zorii flips up her visor and slams her console.

ZORII BLISS

I'm not asking.

She gets out her chair and swings it around for Poe.

ZORII BLISS (cont'd)

Get in there, and take that rust bucket out of commission.

POE DAMERON

With pleasure.

Poe takes the wheel.

POE DAMERON (cont'd)

Everyone, hold on to someone!

Poe throws the engines into overdrive an b-lines for the planet's surface.

FINN

What are you doing? We'll burn to pieces at this speed.

POE DAMERON

Not with the forward deflectors at maximum.

ROSE TICO

They're not at maximum!

POE DAMERON

Oh, right.

Poe flicks a switch.

ZORII BLISS

Then a single shot from behind and we're scrapped!

FINN

I hope you know what you're doing!

(to Zorii)

He does know what he's doing, right?

Zorii shrugs.

FINN (cont'd)

Great. That's reassuring.

EXT. SPACE OVER NABOO

Entering the atmosphere, Poe yanks Zorii's ship into a spiral to avoid another barrage from the Shadow. Both ships start to burn up like meteorites.

INT. ZORII'S SHIP COCKPIT - NABOO ATMOSPHERE

A sensor starts to flash red.

ROSE TICO

Forward deflectors can't take much more. We have to slow down!

POE DAMERON

Not yet.

The ship is melting from the outside-in.

FINN

Uh, Poe!

POE DAMERON

Not yet.

Flashing faster and faster.

ROSE TICO

Shields just went out!

Poe tugs the yolk back and cuts the engines.

EXT. NABOO ATMOSPHERE

Zorii's ship grinds to a halt and the Shadow passes right by. A single shot to the Shadow's rear nearly compromises the shuttle. The Knights of Ren sputter away, then flee into hyperspace.

INT. ZORII'S SHIP COCKPIT - NABOO ATMOSPHERE

The crew celebrates. Except for Poe, who kicks the dash.

POE DAMERON

They got away.

FINN

You scared 'em off!

POE DAMERON

That may have been the best chance we'll get.

ZORII BLISS

We're alive. That's more than I expected.

FINN

I can't tell if she's kidding under that thing.

POE DAMERON

She's not kidding.

Rose points to the radar.

ROSE TICO

Guys,

FINN

That's the Falcon's signature!

ROSE TICO

Wherever Rey goes, Kylo Ren's not far behind...

FINN

Get us down there! Rey, please be alright...

INT. HANGAR - NABOO - NIGHT

Chewie and Artoo enter the Falcon. Rey stays behind a moment, looking back toward the Palace, not quite ready to go. Dio watches over her.

FINN (O.S.)

Rey!

A strobe light blinds Rey. Zorii's ship hovers into the hangar, with Finn dangling out of the cargo hold.

He leaps off as soon as they're close enough to see the ground and sprints to Rey's side and takes her by the arms, more like a hovering parent than a concerned friend.

FINN

We saw the Jedi Hunter's ship! Did he hurt you?

REY

No. I'm fine.

FINN

It doesn't sound like it. What's going on? You can tell me.

Rey drifts loose.

REY

If I could, I would.

FINN

We can't all read minds. Rey, I want to help, but you need to meet me halfway.

REY

Even if I did, I can't make you understand.

FINN

I'll listen this time. I promise! I want to be there for you. We all do.

REY

And I love you all for that...

FINN

But you won't tell me what's going on?

Rey meets his gaze and shakes her head.

REY

I can't.

FINN

Rey, you were the first person to ever look at me like a human being. You're the first friend I'll ever have. Don't leave me in the dark, let me be there for you, like you've always been there for me.

REY

Ben's gone.

Finn dreamt of this moment--of the catharsis it would reward him. One life to end the war. A lesser evil.

Reality could never be so simple. The evil he'd plotted against had a name. More than that, he was loved. Finn recognized it all too late. Rey had seen and accepted him, but he'd never understood her. Not until now, when the schism between them could span the stars.

Ben Solo is dead. And Theed burns all the same.

FINN

You loved him...

REY

He didn't die as the Kylo Ren. He died as Ben Solo. And no one will ever know the difference.

FINN

I do. Now I do! Rey, I'm so sorry. I thought this would end the war--I thought I wanted this...but I've never been more wrong in my life.

REY

That doesn't change any of this. You didn't listen when it matted. When he was still here.

FINN

I don't expect you to forgive me, but you don't deserve to go through this alone. Come home with me.

REY

I don't know where home is. I'm not sure I've ever known.

FINN

Home is with your family. With Rose and Poe and BB-8. With the Rebellion. Rey, whatever you're looking for, it's right there waiting for you.

REY

No. That's your belonging, Finn. And I'm proud of you, but I also envy you...And I hate that about myself.

FINN

Why? You're a Jedi, why would you ever be jealous of some defunct stormtrooper?

REY

Because you've found your place in all of this, and I don't know if I'll ever have that.

FINN

Rey,

Rey, caught between the Falcon and Finn, chooses the Falcon. She walks up the ramp and puts her hand on the door control.

FINN (cont'd)

don't do this.

Rey closes the door.

The Falcon's engines bathe Finn in blue light, then leave him in darkness.

INT. FALCON COCKPIT - OVER THEED - NABOO

Rey and Chewie leave the city as they found it: in flames.

REY

I should have done more.

Chewie tells her not to say something like that.

REY (cont'd)

I'm supposed to be a beacon of hope--Leia told me that was my responsibility. And all I've done is fail those who look up to me again and again. I never asked to be the last Jedi. And I don't want to be. I can't do this on my own.

Chewie's not sure how to cheer her up.

Dio nudges Rey's foot, running into it and reversing over and over to get her attention. Rey stomps her foot.

REY (cont'd)

Dio, I'm not in the mood!

Dio retreats.

D-O

Sorry. Sorry.

He flees out of the cockpit.

REY

Dio, wait!

(to Chewie)

Take over for me.

Rey goes after the droid.

INT. HAN'S QUARTERS - THE FALCON - OVER THEED - NABOO

Rey follows Dio into a portion of the Falcon she'd never seen: a bedroom. The air in here is stale. There's dust and cob-webs, and even a porg's nest with fresh eggs.

Rey gets the sense Han stopped sleeping here many years before he lost the Falcon.

She finds Dio cowering in a sparsely populated closet. Rey sits down.

REY

Dio, I shouldn't have acted that way. Can you forgive me?

Rey offers a hand. Dio slowly inches out of cover, jittering back and forth at the slightest pin drop.

REY (cont'd)

It's okay to be scared. I am too.

Dio reaches Rey's hand and curls against it.

REY (cont'd)

We're lucky to have you, Dio.

D-O

Rey?

REY

Yes?

D-O

Why help Dio?

REY

You remind me of someone. Just a girl then, waiting and afraid. Do you know who saved her?

D-O

No. Who?

REY

A tiny droid. His name is BB-8, and I hope you meet him someday soon.

D-O

BB-8. Hope so. Yes.

REY

Dio, do you think you're ready to join the others?

Dio nods. Rey leads him out. She stays back a moment, leaning against the bedroom's entrance.

Around the corner, Dio and Artoo exchange playful beeps and chimes. Dio rolls around Artoo while the astromech swivels his dome around to keep up.

Rey smiles, then turns back toward the closet. Something draws her. Inside, she finds a dress, crinkled and frayed. It slips from her fingers.

She stops at the bedroom's entrance again, this time to look back before turning out the light and sealing the door behind her.

She slumps against the door, all the way to the ground. There, she reaches to her shoulder, as if hugging herself, and holds an absent hand in place.

INT. FALCON COCKPIT - SPACE

Rey takes a seat beside Chewie. He asks where they're going next.

REY

I can't go on like this Chewie. I need help. There's another Jedi out there.

Chewie asks who.

REY (cont'd)

His name is Cicero. We just need to find him.

Rey allows the Force to guide her.

REY (cont'd)

Back at the sea port on Urtenon. That's where Cicero will be.

INT. THE FINALIZER'S BRIDGE - OUTER SPACE

The Knights of Ren file into the bridge. General Hux keeps his distance.

GENERAL HUX

I trust you've dealt with our Supreme Leader?

One knight holds out Cicero's datafile and makes Hux come to him to get it.

Hux inserts the file into a command station, then dusts his gloves off.

FIRST ORDER OFFICER

General, new coordinates have been registered in the navigation computer.

GENERAL HUX (cont'd)

The Unknown Regions...

FIRST ORDER OFFICER

Sir?

GENERAL HUX

An uncharted corner of the galaxy. There, our prize awaits.

Hux turns to the Knights of Ren.

GENERAL HUX (cont'd)

I hear your shuttle is damaged. You encountered Resistance?

The Knights clutch their weapons.

GENERAL HUX (cont'd)

Whoever is on to our case, they must be silenced. What are you waiting for? See to it that they don't squeal.

The lead knight kicks dirt out of his boot heel. They exit in unison. Hux makes no effort to mask his disgust.

GENERAL HUX (cont'd)

Lieutenant, take us to the Unknown. And find someone to mop the deck.

EXT. SPACE OVER AN UNKNOWN WORLD

The Finalizer falls out hyperspace and drifts toward a cored planet, fragmented with a fissure drilled into its heart. One each side of the split, there's unique wound: a crater on one end, a mine torn into the other.

EXT. THE EMPEROR'S PYRAMID - UNKNOWN WORLD - DAY

A volcanic glass pyramid, black against a grassy landscape doused in white ashes. It eclipses a dull, orange sun.

Cicero's starfighter is already there, with Kylo Ren's helmet discarded in the dust.

Cicero, still in his Jedi attire, marches toward the pyramid.

There, he parts obsidian slabs to create entrance where there was none. Ancient voices escape with the stale air.

As if on cue, a black First Order shuttle falls through gray clouds, its wings folded like a bat's.

LATER

General Hux, flanked by stormtroopers, meets with Cicero.

GENERAL HUX

The man beneath the mask, I presume?

CICERO KASAN

Follow me.

Cicero leads them into the pyramid.

INT. THE EMPEROR'S PYRAMID - UNKNOWN WORLD

There is no light inside. The further Cicero leads Hux and his troopers from the entrance, the closer they come to complete darkness.

Cicero is undeterred, so Hux tries to mask his unease.

CICERO KASAN

Do not stray from my side. Those who are not attuned to the Force are easily lost beyond the veil.

Darker and darker until they disappear.

INT. SITH FACTORY - CONTINUOUS

Darkness gives way to a factory bathed in red light. Here, they don't build droids or war machines, nor do they rear clones. In this factory, humans are constructed as if they were machines: soldiers rigged to machinery and encumbered with cybernetics along a conveyor belt.

At the end of their miserable creation, each is sealed into perpetual agony beneath red armor. They accept their rifles then join the growing ranks. Hundreds of thousands. The Sith legion.

CICERO KASAN

I present to you the future of all existence. Machine and man as one, an indomitable force against which no army will ever stand.

Hux is...horrified.

CICERO KASAN (cont'd)

Is that fear I sense, General?

GENERAL HUX

No! Of course not, my Lord.

CICERO KASAN

Do not lie to me.

GENERAL HUX

I'm impressed. That's all.

CICERO KASAN

Such a shame that you have chosen deceit.

Allegiant General Pryde marches to Cicero's side, flanked by pair of Sith troopers.

CICERO KASAN (cont'd)

General Hux, I present to you Allegiant General Pryde. You answer to him now.

ALLEGIANT GENERAL PRYDE

(to Cicero)

We are combat ready, my Master. Ahead of schedule as promised. What system shall we strike first?

CICERO KASAN

Not a system, but rather a fleet. The Rebellion cowers in an asteroid belt on the periphery of the Tara system. Leave no survivors.

ALLEGIANT GENERAL PRYDE

Consider it done, Master.

GENERAL HUX

What do you command of me, your highness?

Pryde confronts Hux.

ALLEGIANT GENERAL PRYDE

You will remain here and rally the entirety of the First Order's fleet in preparation for the final stand.

GENERAL HUX

What final stand?

CICERO KASAN

The dying breath of the Jedi and the Light. We will lure them here, and in coming together, they will be undone. Then we will have peace and order for all time.

GENERAL HUX

What about the systems the First Order rules over? Without our protection they will fall into chaos.

ALLEGIANT GENERAL PRYDE

Are you questioning the word of our Master, General Hux?

A pair of Sith troopers raise their blasters.

GENERAL HUX

No, Emperor. I was wrong to doubt you. We will defeat them with a single blow, just as you've foreseen.

Hux's delivery lacks his typical smugness. It's hollow, foreboding.

EXT. SPACE OVER AN UNKNOWN WORLD

The Finalizer lies dormant.

A menacing armada emerges from hyperspace: triangular destroyers, dreadnoughts, and the pyramidal commands stations that dwarf them all.

EXT. THE EMPEROR'S PYRAMID - UNKNOWN WORLD - DAY

General Hux, on his way to his shuttle, bears witness to the spectacle above as more and more destroyers amass, casting angular shadows across the ash plains.

Transport cruisers descend all around him, welcoming battalions of Sith troopers and eight-legged walkers.

Cicero parts his legion on the way to his starfighter.

Tracing Cicero's ascent into the atmosphere, Hux makes a decision.

INT. CARGO HOLD - ZORII'S SHIP - HYPERSPACE

POE DAMERON

Then what do we do?

Finn paces around Rose. Zorii, visor open, leans in a corner while Threepio and BB-8 try to keep up with the conversation.

FINN

There's nothing we can do. She'll come back on her own terms.

POE DAMERON

We don't have time for this! You saw Naboo. There's a thousand other systems burning like that. We lit the spark, we can't let it go out just because Rey's having an identity crisis.

Zorii rolls her eyes.

ROSE TICO

Have you ever considered you might be the reason she's not coming back? All you've done is push her and push her.

POE DAMERON

Leia would have done the same thing and you know it.

FINN

It's different coming from you.

POE DAMERON

What's that supposed to mean?

THREEPIO

He's not wrong.

POE DAMERON

Thanks Threepio. Tell us how you really feel.

(to Finn)

Look, I'm not delusional. I know I'm not half of what Leia was. You don't have to remind me.

The ship comes to an abrupt halt. The argument is left hanging in the air between them.

ZORII BLISS

Guess we're home.

INT. ZORII'S SHIP COCKPIT - ASTEROID BELT

Zorii is the first to see the carnage.

ZORII BLISS

Guys...

Finn next, then Rose and Poe. Each experiences the shock and horror one-by-one.

ZORII BLISS (cont'd)

...was that your fleet?

Nothing left but debris. The Rebellion is no more. Finn puts his hands on his head.

FINN

They found us. How did the First Order find us?

POE DAMERON

They didn't. Someone would have gotten away. We would have heard something!

ROSE TICO

Poe's right. No one escaped. They must have used a gravity well.

FINN

Gravity well?

ZORII BLISS

Old imperial tactic. Anyone who tries to jump to hyperspace gets yanked right back where they started.

FINN

The First Order never had that kind of tech.

POE DAMERON

Exactly. Which is why someone else did this.

ROSE TICO

But who?

POE DAMERON

Let's find out.

Poe calls down to the cargo hold.

POE DAMERON (cont'd)

BB-8, scan the wreckage! There has to be a survivor somewhere.

BB-8, looking up to the cockpit, beeps in elation.

ROSE TICO

An escape pod?!

POE DAMERON

Zorii, can you find it?

ZORII BLISS

A piece of scrap in a sea of debris? Can't be that hard.

EXT. ASTEROID BELT

Zorii's ship combs the wreckage with a searchlight until it stops at an oval-shaped escape pod.

INT. ZORII'S SHIP COCKPIT - ASTEROID BELT - CONTINUOUS

Finn points out what everyone else had already seen.

FINN

There it is!

INT. CARGO HOLD - ZORII'S SHIP - ASTEROID BELT

A chamber decompresses and Zorii opens a hatch in the side of the cargo hold. The escape pod's locked.

ZORII BLISS

It's sealed from the inside.

POE DAMERON

BB-8, would you do the honors?

BB-8 plugs in and pops it open.

Lieutenant Connix, dazed and shell-shocked, is the lone occupant.

Finn and Poe carry her out, Zorii finds a med-pack and treats the wound on Connix's head.

POE DAMERON (cont'd)

Kaydel, did anyone else make it?

FINN

Was it the First Order?

ROSE TICO

One question at a time.

LIEUTENANT CONNIX

I'm the only one. I waited to launch, but no one else ever came. The hull was breached and I...had to leave them all behind.

FINN

It's not your fault. Can you tell us who did this?

LIEUTENANT CONNIX

The destroyers were unlike any I'd ever seen. Each had the fire power of a dreadnaught, and all had gravity wells. No one got away.

POE DAMERON

Anything else? Affiliation? Anything?

LIEUTENANT CONNIX

A red insignia. It looked like the Jedi emblem.

Zorii slips away to the cockpit.

ROSE TICO

Take it slow. We'll get you patched up.

Poe follows Zorii.

INT. ZORII'S SHIP COCKPIT - ASTEROID BELT - CONTINUOUS

Zorii sits on the console. Poe leans against the pilot's chair.

ZORII BLISS

I know you don't want to hear what I'm about to say...

POE DAMERON

I'm not leaving this fight.

ZORII BLISS

...I know. Which why I'm the one leaving this time.

POE DAMERON

Zorii...

ZORII BLISS

Poe, I hope you live long enough to see that there are more things in this galaxy worth living for than are causes worth dying for.

POE DAMERON

If they win--

ZORII BLISS

_They_ will never win. All they'll ever have is their hate and greed. And that will never be enough.

POE DAMERON

Says the bounty hunter.

ZORII BLISS

I say it because I've lived it.

POE DAMERON

Then hang it up. Take that thing off and stay with me.

ZORII BLISS

Poe, there's so much more. You just can't see it yet.

She lowers her visor and takes the pilots chair.

POE DAMERON

What are you doing?

ZORII BLISS

Dropping you off at a friend's house.

She enters some coordinates.

EXT. ASTEROID BELT

Zorii's ship disappears into hyperspace.

The Shadow unlatches from a piece of debris and takes off in pursuit.

EXT. ASTEROID BELT

Zorii's ship disappears into hyperspace.

The Shadow unlatches from a piece of debris and belches off in pursuit.

EXT. SEA PORT - URTENON - DAY

Cicero sits, deep in meditation. All around, debris levitates from ash banks. Shards of buildings reconnect like puzzle pieces.

Rey watches it all. Cicero takes note of her presence and sets the shrapnel down. He stands to greet her.

CICERO KASAN

Rey, I didn't think I'd see you again so soon.

REY

Am I interrupting?

CICERO KASAN

No, not at all. I figured I'd repair some of the wreckage.

REY

Let me help you.

Rey and Cicero stand side-by-side, each raises a hand and lifts a metal sheet, restoring its place. Before it's settled down, Rey opens her eyes and looks over to Cicero, who reciprocates her curiosity. He smiles at her.

CICERO KASAN

Thank you, Rey. I couldn't have done that without you.

Rey's mood dampens.

CICERO KASAN

Rey, I sense something is not as it was. You lost someone.

REY

I never got to tell him what he meant to me.

CICERO KASAN

The Jedi teachings tell us not to mourn those who are lost, for they are now one with the cosmic Force. But that's easier said than done.

Rey senses it, that emptiness in herself is present in Cicero. He too was once bound to another soul; a soul since lost.

REY

You speak from experience, don't you?

CICERO KASAN

I can help you to let go. I had to do it alone, but you don't have to. Not while I'm still here.

Rey takes a moment to consider the consequences. The gaping hole in her chest, the pit in her throat and the sting in her eyes...might they be enough to convince her?

Cicero reaches into his robes and produces the holocron.

REY

Where did you get that?

CICERO KASAN

It was passed down to me when I needed it. Now, I'm passing it to you.

He offers it to Rey. She's tentative, suspicious.

CICERO KASAN (cont'd)

Please, I want you to have it.

Rey accepts. It's familiarity teeters on unsettling.

CICERO KASAN

It takes two to open. Two Force users, in search of a single answer. That is the key.

REY

So the Jedi texts say...

Rey convinces herself that Cicero's sincerity is genuine--that he'd actually want to help her for nothing in return.

CICERO KASAN

Say the word and I'll do everything in my power to get you past this.

REY

I can't ask this of you. You've done so much for me as is...

CICERO KASAN

Then let's make a deal, we open the holocron together and I get to take look at those Jedi texts of yours. Does that sound about even?

REY

I think I'd like that.

INT. THE FALCON - LOUNGE ROOM - DOCKED IN URTENON

Dio hides behind Artoo. He's distrustful of Cicero, who sits across from Rey at the holo-chess table. The white-robed guest has a Jedi text open in front of him, studying the passage on holocrons while Rey fiddles with the artifact.

REY

We just ask it anything?

CICERO KASAN

As long as the two of us ask the same question.

REY

But anything? It can give us any answer we seek?

CICERO KASAN

Not necessarily. Each holocron contains a distinct set of forbidden knowledge. They're reflective of their creators. No two holocrons will ever give the same answer. But this one should be sufficient to cure your affliction.

REY

Have you opened it before?

CICERO KASAN

I never had anyone to open it with.

REY

You do now.

Cicero points to a page.

CICERO KASAN

It says here to balance the holocron between us.

They both reach out and hold it in the air. Slowly, the holocron starts to unravel.

REY

When do we ask the question?

CICERO KASAN

It will sense when we have both arrived at the same question. Then, it will open its secrets to us.

REY

If a bond is severed, can it ever be restored?

CICERO KASAN

Never.

Rey lets go, and the holocron closes.

REY

Didn't you ever regret severing yours?

CICERO KASAN

Who said I ever had such a connection?

REY

You didn't have to. I sensed your pain. Empty, just as I am.

CICERO KASAN

You're right. I was once blessed with such a bond. I severed it, and yes, I have since regretted it. But that wound inside that you're feeling now, it does go away, eventually. To start down the path toward healing, you have to unburden yourself. This is your first step.

Rey's still unsure. She stands up.

REY

I'm sorry. I can't do this now. I'm not ready.

She leaves. Under Dio's watchful eyes, Cicero sets down the Jedi text and retrieves the holocron before setting out in pursuit of Rey.

INT. HAN AND LEIA'S QUARTERS - THE FALCON

Cicero finds Rey in the closet and sits down across from her.

REY

I can't let go of him.

CICERO KASAN

I said the same thing once.

A tear runs down Rey's cheek. Cicero wipes it away with a tender sleeve, then offers her the holocron.

CICERO

Only you can free yourself. I wish I could do it for you, believe me I do, but this has to be your doing.

She takes a deep breath and levitates the prism out of his palm. Cicero holds it with her, sharing its weight. The holocron unwinds.

CICERO KASAN (cont'd)

Rey, are you ready?

REY

I have to be.

The holocron continues to open, further than they got last time.

REY (cont'd)

(under her breath)

Ben, forgive me.

CICERO KASAN

Show me...

REY

Show me...

CICERO KASAN

How to...

REY

How to...

REY (cont'd) CICERO KASAN

...be whole again ...be whole again

The holocron opens and douses the room in light.

A vision:

Rey sees a black pyramid eclipsing a red sun on an ash-white planet. A voice escapes from the crypts within:

BEN SOLO (O.S.)

Rey...

The vision passes, but Ben's voice echoes into reality.

CICERO KASAN

What did you see?

REY

A pyramid. But I don't know where.

CICERO KASAN

Then we saw the same thing. It's an ancient monument to the Force in the unknown regions. I can take you there. Then, you'll be free. Isn't that what you want?

REY

I think so.

Cicero puts a hand on her shoulder, right beside her scar from the throne room.

CICERO KASAN

I'll be right by your side. Always.

Cicero's own hollow soul is reflected in how he sees Rey. In his eyes, she is transparent, shadowless. He doesn't see Rey from Nowhere, he sees the last Jedi. What should be shallow feels...liberating. Rey doesn't want to recognize the ill-formed wound in front of her. She instead reciprocates Cicero's ideal. She's willfully ignorant because she wants to be, and needs to be, happy.

CICERO KASAN (cont'd)

I'll set our course. Join us when you're ready. It's a long journey.

Cicero takes the holocron with him on his way out.

EXT. SPACE OVER TOKU - ESTABLISHING SHOT

A red-forested, post-industrialization world caught in perpetual autumn.

EXT. TOKU CITY - ESTABLISHING SHOT - DAY

A network of canals and bridges connect red-roofed pagodas on the street level. Above, mushroom-shaped shaped buildings form a metal canopy. Red, orange, and yellow leaves fall from ancient trees with the constancy of powder snowfall. They accentuate every rooftop and waterway.

Zorii's ship is parked in a yard along with an assortment of outdated models.

EXT. LANDO'S PAGODA - TOKU CITY - DAY

Zorii leads the group to a quaint canal-side pagoda. She knocks.

POE DAMERON

_This_ is your friend's house?

ZORII BLISS

What? Don't act so surprised.

A humanoid droid dressed in a cape and shawl parts the door. Her name V1-Z, or Viz.

VIZ

Zorii Bliss? You haven't aged a day.

ZORII BLISS

Then we have something in common.

Viz chuckles.

VIZ

And you've brought guests.

She fixates on Threepio.

VIZ (cont'd)

(to Zorii)

Are you going to introduce me to your handsome protocol droid?

THREEPIO

Handsome? You should have seen when I served in the Republic with Senator Amidala. So rare to find a good oil bath these days.

BB-8 beeps and boops for attention.

THREEPIO (cont'd)

Oh, how could I forget? My name is Seethreepio and this is my friend, BB-8.

VIZ

It's nice to meet both of you. And where are my manners? Come right in, Lando's always expecting company.

Viz holds the door.

FINN

(to Rose)

Who's Lando?

Rose shrugs.

LIEUTENANT CONNIX

You'll know him when you see him.

Viz closes the door behind the group.

Across the street, a Knight of Ren hides in an alleyway, peering through his visor.

INT. LANDO'S PAGODA - TOKU CITY

They find Lando in the kitchen, preparing tea.

LANDO CALRISSIAN

My, my. If I knew we were having company, I would've prepared tea for all of you. Hold on!

(to Threepio)

If it isn't my favorite golden protocol droid. How are you doing, Threepio?

THREEPIO

Lando Calrissian, it is a pleasure to--

Lando walks past Threepio.

LANDO CALRISSIAN

\--Oh, I'm sure old friend.

(taking Zorii's hand)

Zorii, you'll have to introduce me to these fashionable acquaintances of yours.

ZORII BLISS

Lando, we don't have time for that sort of thing.

Finn steps up.

FINN

We need your help.

LANDO CALRISSIAN

A lot of people need a lot of things. Or so that's what my years as a governor taught me.

ROSE TICO

We're the last of the Leia's resistance.

LANDO CALRISSIAN

What? Well why didn't you say so? Any friends of Leia are friends of mine. Come on, let's get comfortable.

EXT. COURTYARD - LANDO'S PAGODA - TOKU CITY - DAY

The group has gathered around a pond, sipping tea. Finn makes a weird face and spits his mouthful in the water. Rose elbows him.

LANDO CALRISSIAN

Look, I can give you a ship, a few dusty blasters, maybe some spare credits. But my fighting days are behind me. I'm sorry.

POE DAMERON

There has to be something else you can do. Someone you contact for us. A remnant of the New Republic, anything?

LANDO CALRISSIAN

The New Republic is old news, General Dameron. As much as I hate the way it feels on my tongue, I must say you're on your own this time.

FINN

Then we'll die fighting and the galaxy will be lost forever.

Lando gets up with the help of his cane and dumps his tea for his pond-dwelling serpents.

LANDO CALRISSIAN

I've lived through three wars, Finn. The galaxy's not going anywhere.

He dusts himself off and hobbles back to his pagoda.

LANDO CALRISSIAN (cont'd)

When you see Leia, wish her the best for me.

ROSE TICO

You haven't heard...

Lando stops dead in his tracks.

LANDO CALRISSIAN

Heard what?

Finn gives Poe a look to say "you tell him." Poe shoots it right back.

FINN

General Organa--Leia--she passed on. Almost a year ago. I'm sorry you had to find out this way.

LANDO CALRISSIAN

Well...that changes everything.

Lando returns to the group.

LANDO CALRISSIAN (cont'd)

What are we up against this time?

BB-8 displays a holo-projection of the wreckage at the Tara System.

LANDO CALRISSIAN (cont'd)

What's this supposed to be?

ROSE TICO

Our fleet. Leia's entire Resistance. Wiped off the board.

FINN

Except for us.

LIEUTENANT CONNIX

We thought it might be the First Order, but I've never seen destroyers with that sort of firepower. We didn't stand a chance.

VIZ

The Emperor's Contingency.

Lando nods.

LANDO CALRISSIAN

After the fall of the Empire, Han and I followed rumors of a hidden fleet to the Unknown Regions. We never found anything. Except for this.

Lando gestures toward Viz, who extends her palm which doubles as a hologram projector. A series of flickering images: cored world split into pieces for weapons tests and ore deposits. Dozens of wasted planets.

ROSE TICO

All those worlds, just gone.

POE DAMERON

They mined them for their cores. We heard rumors in the New Republic, but no one ever believed a word.

The final image: a tattered flag with a brutalist insignia.

LIEUTENANT CONNIX

That's the insignia on every destroyer.

LANDO CALRISSIAN

It belongs to the Sith. That secret fleet was real all along. Leia's suspicions were right. Course they were.

BOOM. A laserbolt blows off Viz's projector hand. The group scatters for limited cover as a blind shoot-out begins!

FINN

Where's it coming from?!

ROSE TICO

Everywhere!

Smoke builds from blaster fire.

POE DAMERON

Stop! Stop! Hold your fire!

The smoke dissipates, revealing the six Knights of Ren.

THREEPIO

Oh my!

One raises his battle club and strikes at Lando! Viz blocks the attack, then kicks him to the ground.

LANDO CALRISSIAN

That's my girl! Everyone, get inside!

Zorii and Poe cover the retreat. Though blaster resistant, the Knights aren't impermeable to damage. Still, they seem to relish the pain rather than be deterred by it.

When Threepio's the last to make it inside, Viz seals the door.

INT. LANDO'S PAGODA - TOKU CITY - DAY

Blaster bolts striking the door.

VIZ

Durasteel frame. It should hold them for a few minutes.

Lando disappears around a corner.

FINN

Hey! Where's he going?

On the other side, a Knight rears his axe and bashes a gash into the door.

VIZ

Or seconds.

FINN

Seconds?!

THREEPIO

Given the density of durasteel I estimate it will withstand two additional blows at maximum!

Another hit and the frame starts to loosen.

ROSE TICO

Not helping!

Lando returns with a blanketed stash: he unwraps a pile of katanas onto the kitchen table.

FINN

Swords?

ROSE TICO

No just any swords, vibroblades.

Poe gives Lando a look that says "are you serious?"

LANDO CALRISSIAN (cont'd)

What? I can't have you firing blasters in here. It's newly furnished!

Zorii unsheathes one and slashes the air with trained precision.

POE DAMERON

You know how to use one of those?

Zorii tosses it to him.

ZORII BLISS

I'm a quick learner.

Everyone except Threepio and BB-8 gears up.

FINN

Fighting the Knights of Ren with a bunch of antiques? What could possibly go wrong.

Then one mighty blow bashes the door open and the Knights flood in with a cloud of smoke.

LANDO CALRISSIAN

Viz, I'll shoot, you slash!

Viz duels two Knights with one arm. Lando lines up his shot and misses. Another bolt fired from over his shoulder lands right between the Knight's visor. He hits the ground with a THUD. Lando looks over to see Connix with a smoking blaster barrel.

LANDO CALRISSIAN (cont'd)

Nice shoot, kid.

Viz takes out the other while Finn and Rose come face-to-face with a brutish Knight. Finn tries to meet the strike of his club, but his vibroblade is bent on impact.

FINN

Rose! Help!

Thinking on her feet, Rose pulls out her taser and jolts the Knight into submission. She lobs her vibroblade to Finn who finishes the job.

Zorii and Poe take two Knights, one with a scythe, the other with a blaster.

ZORII BLISS

Give that to me! Your shaking like a leaf!

Poe hands her his sword. She clashes with the scythe-wielder while he dives across the kitchen counter, trading shots with the other Knight. Zorii pins her opponent's weapon between her two blades.

ZORII BLISS (cont'd)

Poe!

Poe spots the opportunity and blasts the scythe-wielder in the face. He hits the deck. Before the other Knight can shoot Poe, Zorii takes the scythe and hurls it at him. He collapses.

The last Knight's been subdued by BB-8, wrapped like a present in shocker cables.

POE DAMERON

Huh. Good work little buddy.

(to Zorii)

We make a good team.

ZORII BLISS

I can make anyone look good.

Poe shrugs it off. Zorii examines Viz's sparking wrist.

ZORII BLISS (cont'd)

Are you going to be alright?

VIZ

I still have the other one.

FINN

If the Knights of Ren are here, they must have a left a ship behind somewhere.

ROSE TICO

And if there's a ship, there's a flight log! We can track all of the First Order's movements.

POE DAMERON

Good thinking, you two.

EXT. PRIVATE LANDING PAD - TOKU CITY - DAY

The group arrives at a landing pad built atop a mushroom-shaped building. There's a rusty shuttle and a body: the foolish droid who tried to collect a toll from the Knights of Ren.

FINN

The Jedi Hunter's ship...

POE DAMERON

Or so we thought.

INT. THE SHADOW - TOKU CITY

The inside is laden with dirt and trophies: rancor teeth, skulls, half of a Mandalorian warrior's chest guard.

FINN

Nice collection they've got.

ROSE TICO

Nice isn't exactly how I would put it.

Poe joins BB-8 at a control console. BB-8 plugs in.

POE DAMERON

Just check the flight log. Get me anything that leads to the Unknown Regions.

BB-8 pulls up a map: a red lane through the galaxy leading somewhere off the grid.

LANDO CALRISSIAN

That's it. The route Han and I went searching for almost thirty years ago.

POE DAMERON

(to BB-8)

Can you copy it into a datafile?

BB-8 spits one out. Poe takes it.

POE DAMERON (cont'd)

One step ahead as always.

(to Lando)

Are you coming with us?

LANDO CALRISSIAN

To the Unknown Regions? No thank you. I can do more good here. At least for now.

POE DAMERON

Then take this.

Poe gives him the datafile.

LANDO CALRISSIAN

Once the First Order gets word of what's transpired in this quaint town they'll be all over me.

POE DAMERON

Then transmit this data across every channel in the galaxy before they can shut you up. If anyone's game for a fight, now's our chance.

LANDO CALRISSIAN

Consider it done.

Lando offers Poe a hand. They shake.

LANDO CALRISSIAN (cont'd)

Make our Princess proud.

POE DAMERON

We will.

(to Zorii)

I guess this is goodbye.

ZORII BLISS

For now. Don't think I'll let you die before you pay me.

POE DAMERON

I wasn't planning on it. Dying, that is.

ZORII BLISS

See you when this is over.

Poe nods. Finn confronts Poe.

FINN

If we're really taking the Sith empire on, we'll need an army.

POE DAMERON

Unless you've got one stuffed up your sleeve, we're out of luck.

FINN

That's the thing. I might just happen to know how we can find one.

EXT. SPACE OVER AN UNKNOWN WORLD

The Finalizer alone against the ashen planet.

INT. THE FINALIZER'S BRIDGE - SPACE OVER AN UNKNOWN WORLD

Doors part and General Hux walks onto the bridge, accompanied by Allegiant General Pryde and a squadron of Sith troopers.

Allegiant General Pryde has the vigilance of a hawk, striking unease into the entire bridge.

GENERAL HUX

(to a First Order Officer)

Have you sent our rallying signal?

FIRST ORDER OFFICER

Yes, General. The fleet should be arriving at any moment.

GENERAL HUX

Well done.

Pryde spots something unorthodox: the bridge officers are wearing holsters containing sidearms.

The door to the bridge opens. Pryde glances over his shoulder at the squadron of First Order troopers that enters.

GENERAL HUX (cont'd)

Once they arrive, inform them that they are to answer to Allegiant General Pryde from this moment onward.

FIRST ORDER OFFICER

Of course, General.

The First Order Officer tugs at his collar.

ALLEGIANT GENERAL PRYDE

Now.

The Sith troopers open fire. Within seconds, every First Order loyalist with the exception of General Hux is dead.

ALLEGIANT GENERAL PRYDE (cont'd)

A valiant effort, General.

(to his troopers)

Secure the bridge. No one gets in or out.

The Sith troopers shove bodies aside and take over the command stations. The blast doors seal.

ALLEGIANT GENERAL PRYDE (cont'd)

(in Hux's ear)

If you value the few hours that may remain of your life, you will order every trooper on this destroyer to lay down their weapons.

One-by-one, First Order destroyers and dreadnaughts emerge out of hyperspace. The entire armada.

ALLEGIANT GENERAL PRYDE (cont'd)

And you'll relinquish command of your fleet to me. Go on, give the order.

General Hux steps over to the holotable and starts recording a message under Pryde's watchful eye. Between clenched teeth...

GENERAL HUX

Legions of the First Order, submit yourself to our new commander, Allegiant General Pryde. From this moment forward, we are servants of the Sith Empire.

INT. FALCON COCKPIT - HYPERSPACE

Cicero stands behind Chewie, watching the lightstreams pass.

Rey enters.

CICERO KASAN

Rey, when we arrive, there will be a significant First Order presence. They will protect the secrets of this planet at any cost.

Chewbacca says the Falcon can get through any blockade.

CICERO KASAN (cont'd)

I'm sure this freighter's seen more than its fair share of action, but this will be different.

(to Rey)

It will take our combined power to mask our presence.

Rey nods.

REY

I'm ready.

Cicero grins, then turns to the windshield.

Rey glances up to where Han's lucky dice should be. With a sudden urgency, she reaches into her pocket and pulls out the pair. Still intact, but one die starts to fade until it disappears, leaving the chain and its equal behind.

Rey buries them back in her pocket, feeling a cold sweat coming.

CICERO KASAN (cont'd)

Rey, I sense...unease.

REY

It's nothing.

CICERO KASAN

It's okay to be nervous. This isn't easy, but what comes after will be. You have my word.

Rey nods, mind on the dice and questioning for the first time if she believes a promise Cicero has made.

EXT. SPACE OVER AN UNKNOWN WORLD

The Falcon slips out of hyperspace, immediately greeted by the full might of the First Order. An iron curtain of destroyers.

INT. FALCON COCKPIT - SPACE OVER AN UNKOWN WORLD

CICERO KASAN

Shall we begin?

Cicero kneels by Rey's seat in the pilot's chair.

They interlock hands and close their eyes.

CICERO KASAN (cont'd)

Do you feel it?

Chewie eases them toward the armada.

REY

The Force is with us.

CICERO KASAN

And it will conceal us.

Closer now, the mandibles of a destroyer cast a shadow over the Falcon.

Chewie mumbles in nervous disbelief.

CICERO KASAN (cont'd)

Keep your focus. We're almost through.

Past the blockade. Rey and Cicero both sense it. Rey sighs in relief.

CICERO KASAN (cont'd)

One step closer.

Cicero intends it as reassuring. Rey's focus dwells on the the lone die and chain in her opposite palm.

EXT. ASH FIELDS - UNKNOWN WORLD - DUSK

The Falcon, ramp down, rests on the ash plains. Cicero waits while Rey lingers to say farewell to Chewie and the droids.

REY

If the First Order finds us, run. Cicero and I will find our own way. And whatever you do, don't come after me. This place...something's not right with it.

Chewie hugs her tight. Artoo beeps goodbye.

Rey slings off her bag and takes a look inside: a broken saber and a shattered crystal. She closes it up and entrusts it to Chewie, taking only her staff and her blaster.

D-O

Rey.

REY

Yes, Dio?

D-O

Please don't go.

She kneels down.

REY

Don't worry about me. We'll see each other soon.

Rey joins Cicero. Ahead: the obsidian pyramid, flanked by lopsided moons.

Back at the Falcon, Chewie and Artoo retreat inside, but Dio lingers till the coast is clear, then follows Rey's tracks.

EXT. THE EMPEROR'S PYRAMID - UNKNOWN WORLD - DUSK

The entrance is already open.

REY

Did you say you've been here before?

CICERO KASAN

I have. But I was alone then. When you're in there Rey, think about what you've always wanted. That's all you'll have to guide you beyond the veil.

REY

And what is it that you've always wanted?

CICERO KASAN

To be a father.

Cicero leads the way inside. Rey is all the more unsure what to make of him.

INT. THE EMPEROR'S PYRAMID - UNKNOWN WORLD

The light to Rey's back, she journeys deeper and deeper into the abyss until there is nothing left to guide her.

INT. ELSEWHERE - CONTINUOUS

Nothing but the stars above and the trickle of water, dampening her boots. Each step leaves an impression in the ankle-deep black sea: a fleeting luminescence. The fading footprints act as breadcrumbs as Rey continues her labyrinthine voyage into the unknown.

Ahead, there's a cloaked silhouette. Less of a shadow and more a void; a wound so black it interrupts the night sky around it.

REY

Cicero?

Rey steps closer, extending a trembling hand that she places on the silhouette's shoulder.

REY (cont'd)

Cicero...

It breathes, strained and mechanical, then turns to face Rey. She's met by the ghostly face of Ben Solo morphed with the mask of Kylo Ren--caught in the purgatory between light and dark, flesh and circuitry melded into one consistency. Simulatenously man and machine.

Rey falls onto her hands and back as the Kylo Ren's tormented phantom ignites its fiery saber.

CICERO KASAN (O.S.)

Rey, I can help you.

REY

This isn't who Ben is! He's suffering!

As Kylo Ren stalks Rey, it remains at constant war with itself: flesh overtakes machine, machine retaliates. Over and over; an eternal flux of agony.

CICERO KASAN (O.S.)

He can't be saved, but he can be rleased from his torment. Rey, this is what Ben would want. Lend me your strength and I will deliver mercy.

Rey swings her staff at Ren and he slashes it in half, then reaches out a hand and freezes her in place. He his saber to cut her down.

CICERO KASAN

Rey, now! It's the only way!

Rey closes her eyes and submits. Where her presence once left white light in the sea, now it leaves a red infection that spreads like lightning and overtakes the phantom.

When Kylo Ren cries out in agony, it's in Ben's voice. Rey watches and listens while Ren writhes and falls onto one knee.

Under the cloak, Ben looks up at her.

BEN SOLO

Rey...

A red crack forms where Rey once slashed his face open. The fracture spreads across his face and down his neck.

Ben falls to his hands and knees.

REY

Ben, hold on!

She tries to take hold of him, but the lightning conducts into her. Though she recoils, Rey wont' give up. She puts both hands on Ben and refuses to let go, even as she's being torn apart.

REY (cont'd)

I won't leave you!

Lightning courses through her veins.

BEN SOLO

You have to.

REY

I can't lose you again!

He looks into her eyes. The agony subsides for one tender second, allowing Rey's face to be Ben's sole focus in the universe.

BEN SOLO

You won't. I'll always be with you. But this is for both of us.

He raises one hand and pushes her back. He holds Rey there, fighting against her determined might.

Ben accepts his purpose with tearful eyes and flimsy tremor across his lips. When he lets go, Rey runs to his side.

Ben is on his back, eyes wide open, sinking into the black sea.

Rey tries to keep him afloat, but all she drags up are palmfuls of water that leak between her fingers. He's slipping away again. So, she closes his eyes.

When Solo has disappeared, a trace of light is left in his place: a white lotus with a crystal gem at its center. Kyber with a heart marred by a black scar.

Rey, sitting by the lotus, plucks the kyber. Her bisected staff floats nearby.

Now, she understands.

The stars fade until the last light belongs to Rey's white crystal, which she cradles against her stomach.

Then, there's only darkness.

INT. THE THRONE ROOM - THE EMPEROR'S PYRAMID - UNKNOWN WORLD

Rey ignites her kit-bashed saber, fashioned from her pieces of her staff and Ben's offering. It glows pale white but sputters with fiery eruptions, damaged like that of Kylo Ren. Perfectly imperfect.

The saber paints her surroundings: a Sith temple with a lotus-shaped throne. Cicero sits atop it, with one armed over Kylo Ren's reforged mask. Two red lights over the throne cast shadows like the sharp fingers of a reaching palm. And at his feet, the holocron, with the crack Ben inflicted facing Rey. She stumbles.

CICERO KASAN

Rey, I sense it. You're whole again.

REY

You did this...you stole the holocron from Ben! You killed him! No...

Rey frantically digs into her bag and recovers the lucky die. The chain fades, then disappears. Her connection to Ben is gone.

CICERO KASAN (cont'd)

I've freed you from him.

REY

And Maz...

CICERO KASAN

It was the only way.

REY

This isn't what I wanted.

CICERO KASAN

No. But it's what you needed.

Cicero stands up and extends a hand.

CICERO KASAN (cont'd)

This galaxy has wronged us both time and time again. Destiny has failed us! Take my hand, and we will defy fate together. We can bend the Force to serve us!

REY

It was supposed to be Ben. The two of us.

CICERO KASAN

Ben Solo is no more. Kylo Ren is all that remains. A husk that I will inhabit.

The mask on the throne.

CICERO KASAN (cont'd)

The tortured soul of the Skywalkers may rest. Never again with they bring harm to our galaxy. Thanks to you, Rey, we have peace for all time.

Rey's in tears, angry and lost.

REY

No. I didn't do this!

She raises her saber, the soul of Ben Solo alive within it.

CICERO KASAN

Rey, don't be so myopic. Feel around you. You're our savior! You severed Solo from the Force and brought peace and order to the galaxy.

REY

It wasn't me!

CICERO KASAN

It was! I offered mercy and you took it. Now, you're free of him, and soon, the universe, and you, will belong to me.

Rey ignites her saber.

REY

Never. My power will never belong to you.

CICERO KASAN

It already does.

Cicero fires red lightning at Rey, she harnesses the power with her saber, deflecting it into the pyramid's architecture.

EXT. THE EMPEROR'S PYRAMID - UNKNOWN WORLD

Red energy bursts from the pyramid's tip.

INT. THE FINALIZER'S BRIDGE - SPACE OVER UNKNOWN WORLD

General Hux spots the spectacle from orbit.

Pryde stands over his shoulder. He takes no joy in this.

ALLEGIANT GENERAL PRYDE

(to Hux)

Do you see now that our Emperor's might is insurmountable? You would be wise to do as I have done and submit yourself fully to him. _He_ is the architect of our universe. We are nothing more than vessels in his ultimate design.

Hux is wide-eyed, in a cold sweat.

INT. THE SHADOW - COCKPIT - SPACE OVER UNKNOWN WORLD

Poe, at the pilot's chair, sees a black storm with red electricity brewing on the planet's surface.

POE DAMERON

Uh, everyone, you might want to take a look at this.

They gather around, sharing in their shock and horror.

FINN

Who could have that power?

ROSE TICO

Nothing. No Jedi, no Sith. This is something else, and so much worse.

Finn angles to get a good look at the First Order fleet.

FINN

Poe, can you get me to their flagship?

ROSE TICO

Finn, are you crazy?

FINN

Rose, so long as the Sith fleet's still out there, we'll need the whole galaxy on our side to stand a fighting chance. We need the First Order.

POE DAMERON

No. I won't let you do this. Those are stormtroopers you're talking about. Our enemy!

FINN

So was I.

POE DAMERON

It's suicide!

FINN

It's my decision. Poe, you were wrong about Kylo Ren. He wasn't the Jedi Hunter. Now, he's dead because no one could see past his mask. Only Rey. If all we ever think about is us vs. them, then we'll never live to see the day this war ends.

POE DAMERON

Let us come with you.

FINN

I can't. this is my purpose. It's always been.

Poe hugs him. Then Finn turns to Rose. She kisses him goodbye.

ROSE TICO

How are you going to turn them?

FINN

I'll tell my story.

INT. THE FINALIZER'S BRIDGE - SPACE OVER AN UNKNOWN WORLD

A sensor blinks.

ALLEGIANT GENERAL PRYDE

General Hux, what is it?

A blip approaches on the radar.

GENERAL HUX

It's the Knights of Ren. But there's an uncoded transmission.

ALLEGIANT GENERAL PRYDE

Read it.

GENERAL HUX

It says...the Knights are dead. Their ship has been commandeered by a crew of Rebels, led by a former stormtrooper.

Pryde doesn't hide his disgust.

ALLEGIANT GENERAL PRYDE

The last of the Rebellion. Permit them entry and prepare a firing squad. We will broadcast their demise across the galaxy.

GENERAL HUX

Utter brilliance, Allegiant General. No system will dare lift a finger after they see what becomes of the Resistance. But might I request one thing?

ALLEGIANT GENERAL PRYDE

You may.

GENERAL HUX

The stormtrooper was one of mine. FN-2187.

ALLEGIANT GENERAL PRYDE

I take you would like the privilege of executing this traitor?

GENERAL HUX

It would be an honor, Allegiant General.

ALLEGIANT GENERAL PRYDE

I admire your spite, General Hux. The stormtrooper is yours.

INT. THE FINALIZER'S HANGER - SPACE OVER AN UNKNOWN WORLD

An hanger lined with TIE fighters, scout walkers, and storm troopers with turrets ready.

Pryde and Hux enter with a team of Sith troopers and a protocol droid in time to watch The Shadow enter.

It lands with a hollow clank.

GENERAL HUX

(to his protocol droid)

Life-form scan?

FIRST ORDER PROTOCOL DROID

One life form, sir.

ALLEGIANT GENERAL PRYDE

You're kidding?

FIRST ORDER PROTOCOL DROID

Sarcasm is not in my programming, sir.

ALLEGIANT GENERAL PRYDE

Humorless scrap metal. To think I imagined this would be worth the delay.

(to Hux)

Dispose of this inconvenience with haste then join me on the bridge.

Pryde leaves, taking his Sith troopers with him.

The loading door falls open as steam gathers. Finn steps out and is apprehended, then led to Hux, where a crowd of stormtroopers and a firing squad awaits.

FINN

General.

Hux has given himself back over to his smugness. An executioner turns Finn toward the firing squad and forces him to his knees.

The firing squad raises their weapons.

INT. THE THRONE ROOM - THE EMPEROR'S PYRAMID - UNKNOWN WORLD

Rey is forced to one knee by Cicero's unrelenting exertion. As Rey is depleted, her lightsaber grows increasingly erratic, sparking and sputtering in a fleeting effort to keep up the fight for her.

When Rey is on a hand and a knee, choking for air, Cicero halts his barrage and descends from his throne.

CICERO KASAN

Do you see now that resistance is futile? The hope you've inspired has wrought nothing more than pain and suffering. I alone can end this vicious cycle. Lend yourself, your power, to me and I will put an end to all war! Then, I will give you the belonging you seek.

He stands over Rey. There's no one to lift her up this time. She's never felt lower.

REY

This isn't what I wanted...

CICERO KASAN

You asked to be whole again. I can give that to you. _They_ can't understand you. They'll _never_ know your pain. But _I_ do. I am the only person who will ever see you as you are.

REY

Ben did.

CICERO KASAN

No, he didn't. Everything between you and Solo was orchestrated. Snoke bridged your minds, not fate or love.

Rey, in what she believes will be a final act of desperate defiance, meets Cicero's gaze.

REY

You're wrong. It was real. A truer feeling than you will ever know.

She jabs her saber forward!

Cicero intercepts the blade's tip with his palm, resisting it with the Force, and pushing it back and down toward Rey.

CICERO KASAN

We could have ended this cycle of war together, Rey!

The black glass floor around Rey splinters. Still, she pushes against Cicero's overwhelming might. He continues forcing the blade down, and Rey with it, until the ground around her begins to give way. Shards fall into the black abyss below.

CICERO KASAN (cont'd)

No matter. I will find another.

The floor shatters beneath Rey and she falls into the abyss.

She lands on her back, eyes closed. Her saber goes out on impact and rolls out of her hand.

INT. THE FINALIZER'S HANGER - SPACE OVER AN UNKNOWN WORLD

A protocol droid steps in front of Finn and activates a hologram recorder.

GENERAL HUX

Any last words, FN-2187?

FINN

Depends, who's watching on that thing?

GENERAL HUX

Every holonet across the galaxy. All prepared to witness the last breath of the Resistance.

A MONTAGE:

1.. Zorri, Lando, and Viz aboard Zorii's ship watching a hologram of Finn on their dashboard.

FINN

Just a few words then.

2.. Chewbacca and Artoo around the holotable on the Falcon, watching and listening.

FINN (cont'd)

Every single man and woman under these helmets was taken from a family they'll never know, just like I was.

3.. The underworld of Coruscant, where the homeless and wayward pack into the doorway of a bar to tune in.

FINN (cont'd)

They live as stormtroopers because they're told they'll never find family again; that this is the only belonging they'll ever have.

  1. In the forgotten and empty hallways of the Jedi Temple, where derelict projectors remain active.



FINN (cont'd)

But it's a lie. All of it's a lie to keep them under their masks.

  1. In the burning streets of Theed, where a young rebel is pulled from her daughter by a stormtrooper. A scout walker keeps a placating gun barrel on a rounded-up pack of freedom fighters while a few soldiers start to take notice of Finn's speech. It plays over speakers across the city.



FINN (cont'd)

They serve because they're afraid there is nothing else in the galaxy left for them.

  1. Poe, Connix and the droids on the Unknown planet's surface, huddled around Rose who holds a holoprojector in her unsteady hand.



FINN (cont'd)

I believed that once. I spent twenty years I'll never get back without so much as a name of my own.

  1. Finn on the Finalizer, guns pointed at his chest.



FINN (cont'd)

They called me FN-2187, and said that's all I'd ever be. They were wrong. When I took off my mask, I realized something: that if you allow yourself to be vulnerable, there are people out there who will see and love you for who you are. Poe,

  1. Back in Rose's palm, with Poe struggling to hold back his tears.



FINN (cont'd)

you gave me my name. And Rose, you're the reason I'm still here today. You taught me there are a whole lot more things worth living for than there are worth dying for. I owe you my life. And Rey,

  1. Rey in the abyss, still unconscious, but hearing Finn through the Force's call.



FINN (cont'd)

Rey. You looked at me like person, not a number. And even though I lied to you about who I was, you accepted me. I want you to know that you're more than any Jedi; you're my friend.

A tear slips through a closed eye.

  1. Finn on the destroyer.



FINN (cont'd)

If I die today, so be it. No one can ever take my love away from me. Not ever again. My name is Finn. And I'm not special, I'm you. Every single one of you.

A trooper in the firing squad lowers her weapon to her hip, then drops it onto the floor.

GENERAL HUX

Trooper, what do you think you're doing?

She raises her hands to her helmet and lifts it off.

FIRST ORDER DEFECTOR

Making a choice.

She tosses her helmet away.

GENERAL HUX (cont'd)

Troopers, shoot this traitor!

Another trooper, this one in the crowd, throws his rifle to the ground and takes off his helmet, holding it at his side.

GENERAL HUX (cont'd)

What are you doing?

Then another, and another until there's a clanging chorus of discarded blasters and hollow helmets.

The remaining firing squad members are the last holds outs. One turns his blaster on Hux and, with a free hand, removes his helmet.

GENERAL HUX (cont'd)

So, this is how the First Order ends?

Finn picks up a blaster and joins his brothers and sisters.

FINN

Care to join us?

GENERAL HUX

Are you serious?

FINN

I am. None of us here was given a chance. Every step of the way our choices were made for us. Till now. You deserve a choice, too.

Hux weighs his options. With a sigh, he removes a glove and offers a hand to Finn.

They shake on it, and Finn smiles at him, as if they were life-long friends.

FINN (cont'd)

Let's take back this star destroyer!

The stormtroopers chant and cheer.

INT. THE FINALIZER'S BRIDGE - SPACE OVER AN UNKNOWN WORLD

Pryde spits.

ALLEGIANT GENERAL PRYDE

Lock down the bridge and summon the fleet. You may begin firing on neighboring destroyers. So long as their fellow stormtroopers are aboard this vessel, the First Order will not retaliate.

EXT. SPACE OVER AN UNKNOWN WORLD

The Finalizer opens fire on the nearest First Order destroyer, shredding it to pieces.

INT. THE FINALIZER'S HANGAR - SPACE OVER AN UNKNOWN WORLD

The carnage of friendly fire is visible through the hangar's opening. Liberated troopers begin to panic at the sight.

FIRST ORDER DEFECTOR

(to Hux)

Call off the attack!

FIRST ORDER DEFECTOR #2

Call it off!

GENERAL HUX

This isn't me!

FINN

Hux, is there a way we can take out those guns from the inside?

GENERAL HUX

No, but we don't have to.

Finn follow's Hux gaze to a row of TIE fighters.

FINN

Good thinking.

GENERAL HUX

Pilots! Disable all surface cannons!

A pilot with his helmet off runs up to Hux.

FIRST ORDER PILOT #3

The bridge has locked all fighters down, sir! No one's getting off this ship.

Finn and Hux consult one another with a shared glance.

FINN

Can we get into the bridge?

GENERAL HUX

They'll have it locked down by now.

FINN

Then the engine room's our only shot.

GENERAL HUX

Are you mad? You heard the pilot, there's no way off this destroyer.

FINN

We'll find a way off. I promise. But first, let's rig those engines. It's the only thing we can do.

Hux looks back the carnage beyond the hangar's shields: the Finalizer's targeting a second First Order ship.

Finn holds out a blaster. Hux accepts.

EXT. THE FALCON - LOUNGE ROOM - UNKNOWN WORLD

Poe, Rose, Connix, BB-8 and Threepio meet Chewie and Artoo beneath the Falcon.

THREEPIO

Artoo detoo, remind me to never go off without you again.

POE DAMERON

(to Chewie)

Where's Rey?

Chewie points to the pyramid.

POE DAMERON (cont'd)

Tell me you're kidding.

Rose calls down from the ramp.

ROSE TICO

(to Poe)

If help's coming, someone needs to tell them the First Order's on our side.

POE DAMERON

Go!

Artoo beeps at Threepio.

THREEPIO

Yes, I sure would like to meet this new friend of yours.

Artoo checks behind him. Dio's not hiding in his blindspot, or anywhere for that matter.

THREEPIO (cont'd)

What do you mean Dio is missing?

INT. THE ABYSS - THE EMPEROR'S PYRAMID - UNKNOWN WORLD

Rey's motionless. Dio wheels up to her.

D-O

Rey? What's wrong? Is Rey ok?

Dio starts nudging her, rolling back and forth against her shoulder, by the scar from the Snoke's throne room. She doesn't budge.

D-O (cont'd)

Rey. Wake up.

He lifts her arm with his cone-nose then pulls away. It falls without resistance.

D-O (cont'd)

Rey?

The meager droid rolls back and slumps his head. An idea occurs to him: a memory. Dio's cone head functions as a projector. He activates it and begins playing something from his past.

There's a blue little boy crouched in front of Dio, reaching toward the projector. A boy with big ears he'll one day grow into.

LITTLE BEN

And this should be the finishing touch. There!

Unseen, a droid boots up with a series of boops and whistles.

LITTLE BEN (cont'd)

Are you awake? It's okay, you don't have to be afraid. My name is Ben. Do you remember your name?

PAST D-O (O.S.)

Dio.

Blue light flickers against Rey's face.

LITTLE BEN

That's it. Dio, how would you like to be my friend?

PAST D-O (O.S.)

Like that. Yes. Dio would like that.

LITTLE BEN

Dio, it's okay if you're scared. No one's going to hurt you again. I promise I'll protect you.

The frame freezes, then goes out. End of memory. Still nothing from Rey. Dio cycles a disc in his head for another moment to project.

Blue light forms into a wooden box. Ben, now an adolescent, kneels down and puts the Skywalker lightsaber inside. Ben lifts the box and holds it up for someone out of the frame.

YOUNG BEN SOLO

Take it. Please. I can't bring it with me.

Maz steps into existence. She doesn't take it. Not yet.

MAZ KANATA

Ben,

Blue light on Rey's face.

MAZ KANATA (cont'd)

I know this is the last thing you want to hear right now, but you're belonging is not with Kylo Ren, it's in Ben Solo.

Ben stands up, box still in hand, and points toward the projector.

YOUNG BEN SOLO

I need you to take him. Keep him safe. That's all I ask.

Ben's still holds the box in front of her. Maz has seen this mistake before. She breathes an ernest sigh.

MAZ KANATA

You have my word. But there's one last thing I need you to hear: Ben, our arms will always be open. Your father's, your mother's, your uncle's. It's never too late to come back to us.

Finally, Maz accepts Ben's burden. She removes her glasses and watches a lost boy take his first steps into the trials of adolescence, right past Rey's fallen saber, and into the abyss.

End of Dio's last memory. Rey remains motionless.

Then a ghostly mechanical hand leans over and picks up Rey's saber.

Dio follows the ghost as it walks closer, then tries to block it from Rey's body.

LUKE SKYWALKER (O.S.)

It's okay, Dio. Do you remember me?

Luke kneels down and pulls his hood back.

D-O

Luke? Uncle Luke?

Luke chuckles.

LUKE SKYWALKER

I've missed you.

Dio rolls aside and Luke places the saber in Rey's hand and folds her hands beneath her sternum, as if laid to rest. Then he places his flesh hand to Rey's forehead.

INT. ELSEWHERE - CONTINUOUS

As Luke performs his ritual, the abyss above becomes a field of stars and a pool forms around Rey, casting a white outline across her and Dio.

LUKE SKYWALKER

Rey...

Her eyes open as she gasps for air. Luke's gone. But Rey finds Dio at her side.

D-O

Welcome back. Rey.

Rey sit up in the water and pats him on the head.

REY

Thank you, Dio. For everything.

D-O

Is Ben gone?

REY

Never.

Rey, on her feet, ignites the saber forged from Ben's soul. It's more chaotic--more alive--than ever before, as if threatening to burst at any moment, and Rey plunges it into the sea.

Waves part in response to her and Ben's unified will.

Below the sea is a mirror to the underworld. In place of her reflection, Rey sees a distant shadow. She reaches down, offering a hand to the silhouette. It too extends a hand and runs toward Rey, taking form until it is clear and solid: Ben Solo, on the other side of the glass and reaching toward life.

Rey forces the saber deeper as fluorescent white fractures form in the mirror.

A whisper, relieved and excited, in her ear...

BEN SOLO (O.S.)

Rey!

The lightsaber loses control, now emitting an eternal flame through which Ben's hand penetrates the boundary between worlds. Grasping for Rey.

She meets him in the flame, hauling him into life. The lightsaber bursts!

A blinding flash.

Then there's Ben, standing in front of Rey, alive and gleeful in disbelief.

He takes Rey in his arms and kisses her as the stars fade away.

INT. THE ABYSS - THE EMPEROR'S PYRAMID - UNKNOWN WORLD

They kiss till Elsewhere is no more, and the sea gives way to black glass. Till they are returned to life.

Dio rolls over Ben's foot.

BEN SOLO

Ow!

Ben pulls away to find the attention-seeker parked between him and Rey. He kneels and smiles wider than he ever had as a child.

BEN SOLO (cont'd)

Dio? I never thought I'd see you again.

REY

He missed you.

Ben looks up at Rey.

BEN SOLO

Rey, there's something I need to ask you.

REY

Anything.

He realizes that he's down on one knee in front her and rises with embarrassed haste.

BEN SOLO

Rey,

Red electricity surges across the walls around them.

D-O

Not good!

REY

It'll have to wait! We need to find a way out of here.

Dio rolls and hops to get their attention.

D-O

This way! This way!

REY

Come on!

Rey takes Ben's hand and pulls him along in pursuit of the droid.

EXT. THE EMPEROR'S PYRAMID - UNKNOWN WORLD - SUNRISE

Dio is the first out, meeting Rose, Poe, Connix and BB-8 at the base of the pyramid. Rey is next to appear out of the darkness.

ROSE TICO (O.S.)

Rey!

Then Ben. Poe raises his blaster.

POE DAMERON

Look out!

He fires.

A blue bolt freezes inches from Ben's chest. Rey holds in place.

REY

He's with me.

She redirects the blaster bolt.

POE DAMERON

Oh. Good to know.

Rose walks right up to him while Rey greets BB-8.

ROSE TICO

_You're_ Kylo Ren?

LIEUTENANT CONNIX

_That's_ Kylo Ren?

BEN SOLO

I used to be. Now, just Ben will do.

POE DAMERON

I thought you were dead?

BEN SOLO

Used to be that, too.

Rey looks up from petting BB-8. With hesitant gravity...

REY

Where's Finn?

INT. THE FINALIZER - CORRIDOR - SPACE OVER AN UNKNOWN WORLD

Finn and Hux blast their way through Sith troopers to the end of a corridor. First Order troops hold the line while more Sith troopers flood into the hall.

FINN

Get this door open!

Hux is on it.

GENERAL HUX

I have to override bridge controls.

FINN

How long will that take?

The door opens.

GENERAL HUX

That long.

A blue hyperdrive core. A trooper tosses Finn a bandoleer of grenades, but blaster fire cuts off Finn's path to the engine room.

GENERAL HUX (cont'd)

Slide them to me!

Finn does it. In one swift motion Hux grabs the explosives and lobs them into the reactor core.

FINN

Wait! Don't--

Too late.

GENERAL HUX

How long does that give us?

The grenades detonate and the reactor core overheats, turning to deep red.

FINN

About that long.

GENERAL HUX

Oh.

FINN

Everyone run!

Finn leads the charge as the troopers blast their way down the hall. Hux takes a hit.

GENERAL HUX

Gah!

Finn slides to a halt. Hux is down, grabbing his leg. Singed by a blaster bolt.

There's no way Finn can carry him through the firefight.

FINN

Hold tight.

GENERAL HUX

Leave. I'm good as gone.

Down the hall, the reactor core is starting to explode.

FINN

I'm not going anywhere.

INT. THE FINALIZER'S BRIDGE - SPACE OVER AN UNKNOWN WORLD

Alarms wail. An officer approaches the Allegiant General.

SITH OFFICER

Allegiant General Pryde, this destroyer is compromised. We're going down.

ALLEGIANT GENERAL PRYDE

So be it.

On the other side of the glass, the Sith armada emerges out of hyperspace and immediately bombards the First Order fleet.

ALLEGIANT GENERAL PRYDE (cont'd)

They're too late.

EXT. THE EMPEROR'S PYRAMID - UNKNOWN WORLD - SUNRISE

Poe points to the destroyer that's falling out of the sky.

POE DAMERON

Finn's on that ship.

ROSE TICO

We have to do something! There has to be something!

Rey puts a hand on Rose's shoulder.

Ben's gaze is fixed on the Falcon. He takes a unburdening breath and faces his new friends.

BEN SOLO

I can save him. But I need a co-pilot.

Poe points to Rey.

POE DAMERON

Looks like you've got one.

INT. FALCON COCKPIT - UNKNOWN WORLD

Chewbacca hugs Ben from behind his seat.

BEN SOLO

Missed you too.

Rey starts up the engines.

INT. THE FALCON - LOUNGE ROOM - UNKNOWN WORLD

The rest of the crew waits around the holotable. Poe speaks into a communicator.

POE DAMERON

What's our plan?

INT. FALCON COCKPIT - UNKNOWN WORLD

Ben speaks puts on a headset and speaks into it.

BEN SOLO

Get us dangerously close to that sinking destroyer and then...use the Force.

POE DAMERON (O.S.)

Tell me you're kidding--

Ben takes the headset off.

REY

Great plan.

BEN SOLO

Runs in the family.

Chewie cheers them on.

EXT. UNKNOWN WORLD ATMOSPHERE

The Falcon zooms toward the crashing destroyer with reckless abandon.

INT. FALCON COCKPIT - UNKNOWN WORLD

REY

This does seem dangerously close. Is this the part where we use the Force?

Ben gets up.

BEN SOLO

I don't see why not. Chewie, keep her steady. And open the loading ramp.

Rey follows him out, but Ben pokes his head back in.

BEN SOLO (cont'd)

(to Chewie)

Please.

INT. THE FALCON - LOUNGE ROOM - UNKNOWN WORLD ATMOSPHERE

Wind floods into the Falcon. Everyone grabs onto something.

THREEPIO

This is madness!

POE DAMERON

Whose idea was this?

Ben passes by.

BEN SOLO

Mine.

Rey and Ben walk out onto the loading ramp. The Finalizer's falling past them, toward the surface a few thousand feet below.

THREEPIO

They'll never survive that crash!

BEN SOLO

Not helping!

Ben's starting to have second thoughts.

BEN SOLO (cont'd)

I don't know if I can do this.

Rey reaches out a hand toward the destroyer.

REY

Then just help me.

Ben extends a palm of his own.

The destroyer keeps plummeting.

BEN SOLO

I can't!

REY

You can and you will. My friend is on that ship!

Rey puts her other hand on Ben's shoulder. He anchors them both to the Falcon.

REY (cont'd)

We'll do it together.

Ben closes his eyes and calms his mind. He allows himself to be vulnerable to the voices he'd shied away from during his years in darkness.

LEIA ORGANA (O.S.)

Ben, the Force is with you. I'm with you. Your father is with you. And Rey,

LUKE SKYWALKER (O.S.)

She will always be with you.

Ben looks over to Rey, deep in concentration. Still, she feels his gaze on her face.

All those lost years, Ben believed Snoke when he told him there was no one else to turn to; when Snoke instructed his malleable apprentice that his own shadow was all Ben would ever have--the only acceptance he had ever or would ever know.

When Snoke said his Mother and Father didn't love him--that they sent him away because they didn't _want_ to understand him--Ben believed him.

And when Snoke said that no one--not even the legendary Luke Skywalker, who found Anakin in Darth Vader--would ever see the yearning light in young Solo's heart, Ben came to believe that, too.

Only now, after losing his entire adolescence to the intrusive thoughts of his abuser, without a friend in the universe and isolated from the parents and family he still loved, does Ben see that he was never alone.

Ben had felt her by his side every step of the way, desperate as he was to be seen and understood. Once a phantom, a comforting, formless presence that helped him through the night with the promise that there was still someone else out there, she was now Rey.

Ben had once felt the need to confess all of this and more, but he sees now that Rey felt it, just as he always had. Ben was there for her, a wilted flower in the desert, and she'd nourished his light just as he would one day nurture and reassure her in a hut on Ahch-To. Where Luke feared Rey's shadow, Ben loved and cultivated it as a part of both him and her.

Rey opens her eyes and smiles at him, sensing and sharing in his thoughts.

HAN SOLO (O.S.)

Welcome home, son.

Rey turns her attention toward the destroyer and chuckles in astonished wonder. Ben's too busy looking at her to notice.

REY

Ben, look.

Ben, too, starts to chuckle. He can't remember the last time he'd made such a sound.

EXT. UNKNOWN WORLD ATMOSPHERE

The Finalizer hangs, as if by a string, a few hundred feet from the surface.

INT. THE FINALIZER - CORRIDOR - UNKNOWN WORLD

Finn, eyes closed in acceptance of his fate, realizes they're no longer falling.

GENERAL HUX

What happened? We stopped falling?!

FINN

We stopped falling!

Finn pulls Hux to his feet and carries him.

FINN (cont'd)

This way!

GENERAL HUX

Where are we going?

INT. THE FINALIZER'S HANGAR - UNKNOWN WORLD - DAWN

Finn, Hux, and the surviving First Order crew arrive at the hangar, which offers a window to the outside world.

The descend slowly, gracefully toward the surface, where the destroyer is eased to rest.

GENERAL HUX

I don't believe it.

FINN

The Force is with us!

The hangar shields deactivate.

EXT. THE FINALIZER'S CRASHSITE - ASH FIELDS - CONTINUOUS

Troopers jump down from the destroyer and onto the ash plains, breathing real air, unmediated by their masks, and feeling the morning sun on their faces for the first time since they were children.

Finn joins them, then looks up and spots the Falcon, headed their way.

Rey's the first one out when it lands. She runs straight into Finn's arms.

REY

I heard you.

He tightens his hold, then lets her go. Rey makes way for Rose and the others while Ben goes up to Hux, who has no one.

BEN SOLO

Armitage.

GENERAL HUX

It's a been long time since someone's called me by that name.

Ben puts a hand on his shoulder and grins.

BEN SOLO

I know that feeling.

Finn and Rose break from their embrace, and Finn looks over to Ben and Hux. They catch his gaze, and, with one arm still around Rose, Finn smiles at the black-clad duo. Three victims of the same evil, all free to fight for a cause they chose.

Ben turns his attention to the pyramid, still erupting with lightning. Rey finds him, and follows his gaze. Though they both dread it, they know the time to confront destiny has arrived.

INT. THE FINALIZER'S BRIDGE - UNKNOWN WORLD - SUNRISE

Pryde addresses his bridge.

ALLEGIANT GENERAL PRYDE

Deploy the dropships.

EXT. THE FINALIZER'S CRASHSITE - ASH FIELDS - UNKNOWN WORLD

The celebration is short lived. Sith troop carriers cast jagged shadows as they descend through the clouds and land in across the field.

Sith troopers pour out by the hundreds, alongside eight-legged walkers and lancer-mounted speeders.

Finn recognizes Rey's intent.

FINN

(to Rey)

Go. We'll clear a path.

Rey nods. Before she goes...

FINN

We'll see each other again when this is over. I believe that.

One last hug and Rey joins Ben and Chewie at the Falcon.

Before they leave, Poe approaches.

POE DAMERON

Hey, Ben.

Ben freezes, still caught off guard by his own name. He gathers himself and steps down from the Falcon's ramp.

POE DAMERON (cont'd)

Now I know what kept Leia going. Thank you--for reminding me.

Poe offers his hand and Ben shakes it. A nod of respect, and Ben boards the Falcon.

Poe, Rose and BB-8 stick with Finn and Hux.

ROSE TICO

(to Finn)

We're not going anywhere.

Poe puts a hand on her shoulder.

POE DAMERON

(to Finn)

We're with you to the end.

They're interrupted by whine of TIE fighters launching from the Finalizer's hanger. The starfighters barrel toward the Sith army, weaving between friendly scout walkers.

Finn spots a leftover TIE and gets an idea.

POE DAMERON (cont'd)

Hey, Finn, are you thinking what I'm thinking?

FINN

Oh, yes!

ROSE TICO

Room for three?

POE DAMERON

Only two.

BB-8 calls their attention to a dormant AT-ST.

ROSE TICO

Scout walker! Great idea BB! But I'll need a gunner.

They look over at Hux.

GENERAL HUX

What are you looking at?

INT. TIE FIGHTER COCKPIT #1 - THE FINALIZER HANGAR

Finn and Poe strap in.

FINN

Rose, how are things looking?

INT. AT-ST - THE FINALIZER HANGAR

Rose buckles in. Hux is beside her and struggling to find where the buckle goes when BB-8 drops in and lands on his lap.

GENERAL HUX

Ah! Do you droids have any regard for personal space?

ROSE TICO

Hey Grouch, ever pilot one of these?

GENERAL HUX

No.

ROSE TICO

Me neither.

Rose unlatches them from the hanger's restraints.

GENERAL HUX

Let's take it slow.

She kicks them into full gear.

GENERAL HUX (cont'd)

Or not!

EXT. THE FINALIZER'S CRASHSITE - ASH FIELDS - UNKNOWN WORLD

A TIE fighter and an AT-ST join the battle, following the Falcon's lead. The triumph is short-lived.

All around, white clashes with red. Lancer-speeders shred the First Order's line while Sith walkers pluck TIE fighters out of the sky.

INT. TIE FIGHTER COCKPIT

Finn watches the carnage from above.

ROSE TICO (O.S.)

It's not looking pretty down here!

FINN

We have to help them.

POE DAMERON

They're doing their part. We have ours.

FINN

They don't stand a chance down there! I brought them into this fight, I can't just watch them die!

ROSE TICO (O.S.)

Poe's right. We'll do what we can down here. Rey needs you now--Look out!

Static.

FINN

Rose? Rose?!

Finn slams his console.

POE DAMERON

She'll be alright, Finn. We have to believe that.

Poe maintains their course.

EXT. SPACE OVER AN UNKNOWN WORLD

A First Order dreadnaught split in two. Dead stormtroopers drift alongside the debris.

The last star destroyer still-standing tries to flee into hyperspace, but is yanked right back by a gravity well and decimated by a single blow from the imperial flagship.

TIE fighters and troop carriers scatter from the wreckage, but the Sith armada is intent on picking off every last stray.

EXT. THE ASH PLAINS

Some stormtroopers retreat, carrying their wounded while a courageous few hold the line. Others are pinned down. One cluster takes cover in a TIE fighter's wreckage, dragging the pilots free of the flames.

A Sith walker plants one leg onto the TIE's cockpit and crushes it. The stromtroopers open fire as it angles a barrel toward them. One shot blows them all away.

EXT. AT-ST WRECKAGE - THE ASH PLAINS

A fire ball reflected in Rose's eyes. She takes shelter in the capsized remains of her scout walker.

Hux is huddled inside the cockpit's shell.

GENERAL HUX

These are my soldiers--my own division. Bred for combat. And they're being slaughtered...

ROSE TICO

They chose to fight for this.

GENERAL HUX

And what is _this_?

ROSE TICO

A chance. An opportunity to say no more. My sister died fighting the First Order. Now look how far we've come. If this is today, what can tomorrow bring?

Hux finds sincerity in Rose's countenance. Unclips his rank insignia.

GENERAL HUX

All this time I dispensed soldiers at my whim, spent their lives all for the sake of hollow power. How can you forgive me?

ROSE TICO

You're here now, aren't you? That's all that'll ever matter.

Rose offers a hand. Hux ditches his insignia and allows Rose to pull him to his feet.

BB-8 beeps a warning.

A Sith walker finishes off a nearby squadron of retreating stormtroopers, then turns its attention toward Rose, Hux, and BB-8.

INT. FALCON COCKPIT - OVER THE ASH PLAINS

Ben feels it all. Rey takes his hand to assure him that she feels it too.

INT. THE FINALIZER'S BRIDGE - UNKNOWN WORLD

Pryde, with a smug grin. A projection interrupts his satisfaction.

SITH ADMIRAL

Allegiant General, the First Order fleet nears utter decimation, but we have a problem.

ALLEGIANT GENERAL PRYDE

What sort of problem?

SITH ADMIRAL

Several hundred of them, actually.

INT. FALCON COCKPIT - UNKNOWN WORLD

Radio chatter.

REY

Do you hear that?

BEN SOLO

Hear what?

Rey adjusts the signal. Thousands of garbled voices, but she hones in on just one.

LANDO CALRISSIAN (O.S.)

Anyone home?

Ben is stunned to silence.

REY

(to Ben, whispers)

Who is it?

LANDO CALRISSIAN (O.S.)

Hello? Chewie, someone, anyone. Are you there?

Ben picks up the headset and fumbles it on.

REY

Just say something.

BEN SOLO

Uncle Lando?

LANDO CALRISSIAN (O.S.)

Little starfighter? Is that really you?

REY

(whispers)

Little starfighter?

Chewie ruffles Ben's hair.

BEN SOLO

Lando, it's me.

LANDO CALRISSIAN (O.S.)

Ben! You have to promise me to make it out of here in one piece. Falcon, too. If I don't see you with my own two eyes, then this whole trip was for nothing.

REY

Trip?

BEN SOLO

Lando, what do you mean 'trip'?

INT. ZORII'S SHIP COCKPIT - HYPERSPACE

Zorii pilots, Lando and Viz are over her shoulders.

LANDO CALRISSIAN

Check your radar, kid.

EXT. ZORII'S SHIP - SPACE OVER AN UNKNOWN WORLD

Zorii's ship exits hyperspace over the Unknown World, leading vessels of every make and model to the First Order's rescue.

INT. FALCON COCKPIT - UNKNOWN WORLD

Rey checks the radar. It's practically short-circuiting.

REY

It's an entire fleet.

EXT. AT-ST WRECKAGE - THE ASH PLAINS

The Sith walker loads a fresh shell and charges its weapon.

Rose and Hux cower, but BB-8, who rotates to look up at the sky, is more enthusiastic.

The Sith walker follow's BB-8's gaze to the cloud-cover. It fires off a single shell before laser-beam dices it in two.

The sun in his eyes, Hux can't get a clear look at their savior.

GENERAL HUX

The Republic?

Rose smiles.

ROSE TICO

More.

A B-Wing dips out of the clouds, carving a path reinforcements.

Wind kicks up Rose's hair and knocks off Hux's cap. They turn to find a wooden gunship touching down behind them. Wookiee warriors leap out and join the fight.

Galvanized, the First Order halts its retreat and holds the line against the Sith. BB-8 joins them, zipping around a Sith trooper and ensnaring him in rope. The trooper topples like a walker.

INT. THE FINALIZER'S BRIDGE

Pryde, still consulting with the Sith Admiral while a hologram displays the naval battlefield.

ALLEGIANT GENERAL PRYDE

A haphazard menagerie of civilian vessels and junkyard antiques dares to stand against the Sith?

SITH ADMIRAL (O.S.)

It would appear so. They're punching through our blockade, straight to the surface. Should we evacuate?

ALLEGIANT GENERAL PRYDE

Never. See to it that they don't escape. Purge every last one.

INT. FALCON COCKPIT - UNKNOWN WORLD

Ben rests the headset down while Chewie celebrates.

BEN SOLO

Rey, they're all here because of you.

REY

But I never did anything for them.

BEN SOLO

Of course you did. You gave them hope. Now, they're here to repay the favor. All here for because of you, Rey from Nowhere.

Rey almost smiles, but the pyramid catches her eye.

Chewie barks something.

BEN SOLO (cont'd)

Interceptors on our tail!

BOOM. The Falcon's hit.

BEN SOLO (cont'd)

And they don't look friendly.

Rey takes the headset.

REY

Finn, Poe, we need your help!

EXT. OVER THE ASH PLAINS - UNKNOWN WORLD

Four Sith interceptors on the Falcon's tail.

A First Order TIE zips over.

INT. TIE FIGHTER COCKPIT - OVER THE ASH PLAINS

Poe identifies the interceptors in his targeting computer.

POE DAMERON

We see 'em!

FINN

We'll keep them busy. Get to the pyramid!

EXT. OVER THE ASH PLAINS - UNKNOWN WORLD

The TIE clashes with Sith interceptors, drawing two away from the Falcon.

INT. FALCON COCKPIT

Another blast rattles the cockpit.

REY

If we take another hit like that we're done!

BEN SOLO

There's still two on top of us!

INT. SITH INTERCEPTOR COCKPIT #1

A targetting screen: locked onto the Falcon. About to fire when it erupts into a ball of fire.

EXT. OVER THE ASH PLAINS - UNKNOWN WORLD

The remaining pair of interceptors both fall out of the sky and crash into the battlefield. The culprit? Zorii's ship.

INT. ZORII'S SHIP COCKPIT - OVER THE ASH PLAINS

Viz pats Zorii on the shoulder. Lando talks into the comms.

LANDO CALRISSIAN

You're all clear, kids!

INT. FALCON COCKPIT - OVER THE ASH PLAINS

REY

We're clear!

BEN SOLO

Chewie, you know what to do.

Rey and Ben leave the cockpit. They pass Threepio, Artoo and Dio on their way.

Artoo beeps.

THREEPIO

Yes, always in a hurry those two.

EXT. THE EMPEROR'S PYRAMID - UNKNOWN WORLD

The Falcon sets down and Rey and Ben run out. The ground beneath their feet quakes.

REY

Do you feel that?

CLANG. CLANG. The lumber of something mechanical coming out of the pyramid.

BEN SOLO

That's...not ideal.

A Sith walker crawls out of the pyramid and straightens up to stand two stories tall. It targets Rey and Ben, then swivels it barrel around and fires at the Falcon.

A devastating blow, but not enough to destroy the freighter.

REY

Chewie!

The Falcon takes flight as the walker loads another shell.

BOOM. The walker recoils as it looses another blast. This time, the bolt doesn't reach its target.

It hangs there, mid-air. Held in place by Rey and Ben.

The Falcon's turrets swivel and unload on the walker, crippling it. Once the Falcon's away, they release the blaster bolt.

Both are fatigued by the act. They lean on each other.

BEN SOLO

That's two life debts he owes.

He holds her tighter as they walk together into the pyramid.

INT. THE EMPEROR'S PYRAMID - UNKNOWN WORLD

Once inside, Ben pulls Rey back before they leave the light's grace. She takes his hand.

BEN SOLO

Rey, wait. There's something I need to ask you.

REY

Ben, there's a time and a place.

BEN SOLO

I know what's it like to die with something on your chest. I don't want that to happen again.

REY

It won't. I won't let it.

BEN SOLO

Let me say this. Please.

She turns and faces him. He takes both of her hands.

BEN SOLO (cont'd)

Rey, I want you to take my name.

Rey looks away and while tears start to fall.

BEN SOLO (cont'd)

Rey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to--

She meets his gaze with a heavy-hearted smile.

REY

Rey Solo. I like that. I'd very much like that.

Ben laughs, as if in disbelief.

REY (cont'd)

Are you ready?

BEN SOLO

Always.

Locking hands, Rey and Ben walk into the darkness.

INT. THE THRONE ROOM - THE EMPEROR'S PYRAMID - UNKNOWN WORLD

Two red eyes appear at the other end of the abyss. The lights over the Emperor's throne. Rey and Ben continue toward them, into the grasp of the throne's crooked shadow.

Cicero, his voice altered to resemble Kylo Ren's, speaks from the darkness.

CICERO KASAN

Rey, you disappoint me. At last, the Skywalker bloodline was extinguished and the galaxy could know peace for all time. But you have chosen chaos over order.

Cicero ignites Kylo Ren's lightsaber. He's wearing Kylo Ren's helmet and stands over the throne.

CICERO KASAN (cont'd)

If you will not allow me to destroy Ben Solo, then you will die alongside him.

He removes the helmet and rolls it to Ben's feet. Cicero raises one hand and fires a burst of lightning at Ben, who absorbs it with an open palm.

Cicero smiles, and redirects his current at Rey, who is helpless against his attack.

She's zapped across the room.

Cicero steps down from the throne, drawing Ben's ire.

CICERO KASAN (cont'd)

Skywalker, can't you see it? First your own father, then your Master and mother, and now Rey, your other half, will die for your sins as well. You are disease that has brought ruin to the Force.

Ben pushes against Cicero, holding him in place as he once held Rey back. Rey, still on the ground, raises her blaster and opens fire. Cicero angles Ren's lightsaber and deflects the bolt at Ben!

It strikes Ben's left eye, blinding him.

REY

Ben!

Rey catches him with the Force on his way to his way down and settles him onto his back.

She runs to his side and puts a hand on over his still-beating heart.

REY (cont'd)

Ben...this is all my fault.

Han's blaster slips from her palm. It clangs against the obsidian floor.

CICERO KASAN

Three generations of suffering. All for one conflicted soul. For there to be peace, his turmoil must be extinguished. Do not join his fate.

Rey stands to face Cicero.

REY

His fate will be the same as mine.

CICERO KASAN

Don't be so foolish. You could be so much more! The Force wills the Skywalker line to its end. This is how we restore balance! We will fulfill the prophecy!

Rey points to Ben.

REY

If _this_ is the will of the Force, then I will stand against the Force itself.

CICERO KASAN

You're still a slave to your desires! Let go of him, Rey! Let him die!

REY

Never. I'll never leave him. My belonging is with Ben Solo.

CICERO KASAN

It as I feared, you are beyond reason. Fortunately, there will always be another. After I strike you down, a new avatar of the light will rise.

(closes his eyes)

I see her, yes. On the streets of Theed, abandoned and alone as you were. Vulnerable.

Rey sees it too.

EXT. THEED - NABOO - MORNING

Dust settles and rubble clears. The First Order has laid down its weapons but somewhere in the aftermath a little girl is crying, her mother's pale fingers intertwined with her own.

INT. THE THRONE ROOM - THE EMPEROR'S PYRAMID

Rey comes back, finding her hand on the red tassel.

CICERO KASAN

If you will not give me your power, then _she_ will.

Rey steps forward.

REY

You'll never have her, and you'll never have me.

CICERO KASAN

I already do.

Lightning flows from him into Rey. Though she screams, she will not falter this time. She stands against the current, even as it rips her to pieces.

Ben wakes to Rey's cry. He searches with his hands and locates his helmet.

Red cracks have spread across Rey's being, threatening to tear her apart.

Cicero grins.

Just when Rey stumbles, a defiant hand rises into the path of Cicero's lightning and accepts the electricity. Ben, in his reforged mask, crawls toward Cicero's throne, absorbing all the lightning he can into himself, and refracting the rest into Cicero, who morphs into his true form as the electricity disfigures him.

Cicero and Ben collapse in unison. Ben onto his hands and knees, Cicero onto his throne.

Rey goes to Ben. His breathing is labored, mechanical. He gestures to Cicero.

When Rey looks at him now, she sees an old and decrepit man, scarred beyond belief. His soul is empty.

BEN SOLO

Help me...to him.

REY

You'll die. We need to get you out of here.

BEN SOLO

We can't...leave him.

Rey slings Ben's arm over her shoulder and shares his weight as they ascend to the throne.

Ben puts a hand on Cicero's chest.

A white glow forms at the point of contact between Ben and Cicero.

Cicero's scars begin to recede. Ben's healing him, but at a cost. The more replenished Cicero becomes, the more labored Ben's breathing is. The more it resembles Vader's own.

Rey pulls Ben's hand away.

REY

Ben, stop! You're killing yourself!

BEN SOLO

Rey, I have to.

REY

No, he isn't worth it! He's isn't worth you!

BEN SOLO

He is, if he chooses to be.

Ben reconnects with Cicero, who now watches in confusion and awe as the man he sought to eradicate restores his lost youth.

Ben's palm slips, then his fingertips lose their grip on Cicero's frabric. Rey's there to catch him. She locks his fingers with her own and presses them to Cicero.

REY

(to Ben)

Together.

They hold until the light fades and the wound--the void Rey had sensed in the Force--is no more. Cicero now knows wonder. But Ben has given him everything. He slips from Rey's hold.

She can't lift him. He's falling. Until the Force intervenes.

Cicero catches Ben and eases the last Skywalker down to rest. Cicero then descends the steps to Ben's side. Rey blocks his path.

CICERO KASAN

There's still time. Take his helmet off.

REY

Why should I do a thing you say?

CICERO KASAN

So Ben Solo can live.

Rey looks to Ben, breathing like he's caught between life and death, man and machine.

She sits down on the steps and props him up into her lap. Slowly, she removes his mask. She tremors at the sight of his wounded eye.

Cicero tries to take Rey's hand, but she pulls away.

CICERO KASAN (cont'd)

Together. That's the only way forward.

Rey lends him her hand. He presses it to Ben's cheek.

Tears fall from her eyes onto him. She closes them. Light forms around her palm as it did beneath the stars.

Cicero pulls away. A familiar hand takes his place atop Rey's.

Rey opens her eyes to find Ben looking up at her, smiling for her. He's healed--whole, at last. Ben kisses her hand.

Cicero stands before both of them and reaches out toward the throne. It rattles and groans against his will. But alone, he's not enough.

Rey and Ben join his sides and reach out.

When three are one, the throne splinters as light pours through it.

Blinding light.

EXT. ASH PLAINS - UNKNOWN WORLD

The spectacle subsides. The three embodiments the Force stand in an open field, with no evidence of a pyramid remaining. In its place: a single flower.

INT. TIE FIGHTER COCKPIT #1 - OVER THE ASH PLAINS

Finn looks up from his weapon controls to the dissipating storm. He traces it to where the pyramid should be.

FINN

Uh, guys, look.

EXT. THE FINALIZER'S CRASHSITE - ASH FIELDS - UNKNOWN WORLD

Troopers on both sides lay down their weapons and turn to face the absent monument.

INT. THE FINALIZER'S BRIDGE

Allegiant General Pryde, facing the absent megalith, finds himself reflected in the bridge's glass.

ALLEGIANT GENERAL PRYDE

Give the order.

EXT. UNKNOWN WORLD - ATMOSPHERE

A pair of interceptors pursue Zorii's ship across the battlefield.

INT. SITH INTERCEPTOR COCKPIT

A hologram of Cicero appears.

ALLEGIANT GENERAL PRYDE

Cease fire and lay down your weapons at once. The war is over.

INT. ZORII'S SHIP COCKPIT

ZORII BLISS

They've broken off their attack...

VIZ

The destroyers have stopped firing as well. What's happened?

Lando laughs hysterically, hardily.

ZORII BLISS

What's gotten into you?

LANDO CALRISSIAN

Don't you see it? The war just ended.

EXT. THE ASH PLAINS - UNKNOWN WORLD - SUNSET

Cicero plucks the lone flower and scatters its seeds into the wind. He takes the two that remain stuck to the bulb and digs them a resting place in the soil. There, with a hand in the dirt, he takes a moment to feel the dull sun's warmth. It's over.

Across the field, the survivors gather. Stormtroopers unmask Sith troopers while rebels of every race, creed, and form intermingle.

Finn finds Rose in the commotion. This time, he kisses her. Poe joins in with a hug, then leaves to greet Zorii and Viz. Gathered around nearby, Chewie shares stories with his fellow Wookiees. Finn's delighted by it all.

The only one left out: Hux, who leaning against a TIE fighter, pretending he doesn't care. BB-8 rolls up to him and takes his side, seeing right through his facade. Finn gets the sense the two of them will get along.

Drifting from the celebration, Finn joins Lando on a hill. There, he shares Lando's vantage point and spots a woman in white and a man in black chasing each other up the Falcon's ramp.

Rey stops short. She and Finn see each other across the field and share a moment that means the world. An abandoned scavenger and a nameless stortmtrooper. Each with a home to call their own. Rey smiles as she turns away, and leads Ben into the Falcon.

Lando puts a hand on Finn's shoulder and departs to re-assimilate with the celebration. Finn decides to stay and hold on to the moment just a little while longer.

INT. FALCON COCKPIT

Rey slings the golden dice, now tethered and two once more, onto their mantle.

She takes the pilot's chair and smiles at the dash before looking over to Ben. They share a laugh.

EXT. THE ASH PLAINS - DUSK

At the crowd's edge, Threepio and Artoo watch the Falcon lift off.

THREEPIO

Artoo, there's something about those two that brings to mind memories I thought I'd lost. They remind of a pair of old friends of ours. That's all.

Artoo beeps.

THREEPIO (cont'd)

Yes, I miss them too.

EPILOGUE

EXT. THEED - NABOO - DAY

A city in celebration. Troopers cast their helmets aside to join a parade alongside civilians; human and Gungan alike.

Somewhere in the crowd, a lonely girl sits on the steps of a shop, trying to hide her tears.

She pays no mind to the pair of shadows that pass over her.

Then a hand comes down with an offering: a red tassel tied around a reforged lightsaber.

The girl looks up at Rey Solo, hair down, in an earth-toned dress sewn from Leia's fabrics. Ben's at her side, wearing a loose, creme shirt and pilot's gloves that once belonged to his father.

The young girl accepts the saber, then lets Ben lift her onto his shoulders to watch the parade.

THE END


End file.
